Dark Horse
by Alaina Downs
Summary: AU story on Alice and Hatter.  One of those, "boy meets girl over the summer," Alice is a student working at an internship, when she meets Hatter who has just come through the Looking Glass.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Horse

**Author's Note: I got inspired to write this AU take on Alice and Hatter after discussing songs with Brumeier. She was the one who really wanted me to do this story, and Smiles2Go was another big encouragement. Don't worry, I haven't stopped with **_**Firsts**_**, but this is something that was churning in my head. Enjoy, and let me know what you think. **

Dark Horse by Amanda Marshall

_Indian summer, Abilene_

_You were new in town, I was nineteen_

_And sparks flew_

_They called us crazy behind our backs_

"_Romantic fools," we just let 'em laugh_

_Because we knew, it may be a long shot_

_We may be lonely down the line_

_But, love knows no reason, and I won't let them make up my mind_

_My money's ridin' on this dark horse, baby_

_My heart is sayin' it's the lucky one_

_And it's true color's gonna shine through someday_

_If we let this, let this dark horse run_

_Stars are brighter, in a desert sky_

_No need to wonder, or justify where this will lead_

_I wear your locket, our picture's inside_

_Inscription says, "The joy's in the ride" and I believe_

_Something so sacred_

_Is something worth this kind of fight_

_Cause love knows no patience, and you can't please everyone all the time_

_My money's ridin' on this dark horse baby_

_My heart is sayin' it's the lucky one_

_And it's true color's gonna shine through someday_

_If we let this, let this dark horse run_

_My love is ridin' on this dark horse baby_

_My heart is sayin' it's the lucky one_

_And it's true color's gonna shine through someday_

_If we let this, let it run baby_

_My money's ridin' on this dark horse baby_

_My heart is sayin' it's the lucky one_

_And it's true color's gonna shine through someday_

_If we let this, let this dark horse run_

_Indian summer, Abilene_

_You were new in town, I was nineteen_

June Part 1

Hatter grunted as he fell through the Looking Glass. The sticky heat of the southern Virginia summer was already causing a fine sheen of perspiration along his hairline. He shrugged off his leather jacket, and made his way down the alley. Hatter stopped when he spied her leaning against the red Mini Cooper. She was in the process of tying her long brown hair back in a loose bun. She sighed, wiping the sweat from her neck off on her jean shorts. She fanned her face with her hands. Hatter's breath caught in his throat.

Alice wasn't used to the humidity of the South. She fanned her face, and secretly wished that she hadn't worn her Converse sneakers with no socks. She could feel the pool of sweat building up in between her toes. She flipped her car keys around her wrist. Part of her wondered if Jess was alright. Her friend had been in the bathroom for a while. Alice looked up. The young man she saw come out of the alley was still there, under the shade of the toy store. He was overdressed for the heat, his dark hair wild under his hat.

Hatter averted his eyes when he knew that she caught him looking.

He cleared his throat, and adjusted his shirt as he walked over to her. Alice immediately bristled, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me, do you know where a bloke can get a spot of tea around here?" he asked, giving her a smile.

Alice swallowed. "They have tea in there," she replied, and pointed to the building behind her.

Hatter looked up. _Mill Mountain Coffee_. "Right. Yes, brilliant. They probably would have…a spot of tea there." He sighed, feeling stupid. "Um, look, my name's Hatter, and-"

Jess ran out of the door just then. "Oh, god! I'm so sorry, Alice! Are you ready to go? Alice?"

_Alice. Her name is Alice_. "I was wondering-" he started to say.

She smiled at him apologetically. "I have to go. Enjoy your tea."

Hatter and Alice locked eyes, and Alice blushed. "I…I…" Hatter adjusted his hat, and looked down.

Alice gave him one last glance before she started her car. Hatter didn't get a chance to say anything else, for Alice drove away.

* * *

><p>Alice was sitting at one of the small round tables, sipping on her iced coffee.<p>

"Would you like a cup of tea?" a man's voice asked.

"No thank you, I…" she looked up. "Hi."

Hatter stood there, holding his cup of hot tea. "Hi. I wasn't sure if you were going to remember me."

"I can't really forget those with a British accent here in the South," Alice ventured a smile. "Do you work here?"

"Ah, no. I own a tea shop…um, somewhere else. I just-" He grinned, and chuckled. "I'm Hatter."

"I'm Alice." She gathered up her papers. "Do you want to sit?"

"Oh, yeah."

Alice took another long sip of her coffee. "So, you're from England?"

"What? Oh…yeah. From some part you've never heard of." Hatter gave her a dimpled smile.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I, erm, visiting. I like to go to different parts of the Oy-erm, the world, and…just to see it." He chuckled again. "I'm not making much sense, am I?"

Alice smiled. "Sounds good to me. I'm just here for the summer on an internship, you know, here to learn."

Hatter looked into her eyes. There were blue, and deep. He felt like he was peering into the depths of the ocean. He cleared his throat. "I-"

"Alice! I didn't think I was going to run into you here. Are you doing the internship program this summer?"

Hatter watched as Alice hugged the man with platinum blonde hair. "Yeah! I didn't know that you were accepted as well, I mean, I haven't seen you in the Thursday classes."

"Ah, well, I'm taking it on Monday, so…"

"Oh." Alice stuttered for a minute. "Um, uh, Hatter, this is Jack. He goes to NYU with me, and apparently in the same program for the summer."

"Hi." Hatter startled, and his eyes narrowed as he took in Jack's features. "Oh, I-"

"So, listen, Alice," Jack went on, ignoring Hatter. "Have you done any of the Blacksburg area yet?"

She glanced at Hatter. "Um, no. I've been assigned here first."

"Oh, well you should check out the bars when you do get down there. Virginia Tech is there, so the bars are awesome."

"Won't be much fun for me. I'm only nineteen." Alice looked at Hatter, and smiled. "Did you want to join us?"

"Um, Alice. It's getting late, I should probably…" Hatter smiled. "I should go home."

"Hatter, no. I'm just-"

"No, I…it's really getting late, and the ride home is kind of…mind boggling to say the least." Hatter shot a glare at Jack. "I just wanted to say hi." He gave Alice one more smile before leaving the building.

"Um…" Alice grabbed her books, and followed Hatter outside. "Hatter! Wait!" She spied his straw hat, and ran after him. "Hatter!"

He turned around. "Alice, hey. You didn't have to leave your friends."

"He's not really a friend. I mean, he's Jack. We go to school together, and we're doing the same major, so he's in all my classes." Alice shrugged. "Do you really have to leave? I was enjoying hearing your accent."

"Ah, you enjoy the accent, yeah?" Hatter winked at her cheekily.

"It's not one that I get to hear a lot."

"No. I-I have to go. The tea shop doesn't run itself…most of the time, but, you're around the coffee place, yeah?"

"I'm staying at the long term hotel place down…" Alice waved her hand in the general direction. "The program is putting the interns up there. Um-" She took Hatter's hand, and started to write.

"What's that?" He looked down at the numbers, not willing to let go of Alice's hand.

"My cell phone number. Call me, or you know, text me. Um, it'll be nice to have another friend in the area, even if you're not staying for too long." Alice gave him a shy smile. "Kind of a strange place."

Hatter chuckled. "I've seen stranger."

"Maybe you could tell me about it sometime."

"Yeah." Hatter looked at his hand. "You have nice handwriting."

"Thank you. Call me, okay?" Alice playfully touched his arm. "Have a good…trip home?"

"Yeah. Sometimes it's a bloody weird trip, um…goodnight, Alice."

"Goodnight."

Hatter watched as Alice headed down the street. "Oh…wow."


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Horse

**Author's Note: The way that I'm planning to write this, is two chapters for each month of the summer. I hope it works out that way. So, enjoy everybody! Brumeier really helped with this chapter as far as pushing me. Oh, and yes, the coffee house mentioned throughout this really does exist. It was a very popular place for us to go in college. **

June Pt. Two

Alice stuffed her notebook into her bag, and adjusted the straps of her blue sundress. The clouds were getting dangerously dark, and she regretted allowing Jess to borrow her car to go to Richmond for a seminar.

"Shit," she muttered. The rain started pattering down as she walked along the path. Alice hung her head over to prevent the water from getting on her face, to no avail. She could feel the fabric of her dress clinging to her skin as the rain fell harder. "Oh, fuck!" she screamed.

"Alice! Alice!" Hatter shouted. He opened the large wooden door to the coffee house. " Get in!"

"Hatter?" she squinted at the dark figure in front of her.

He pulled off his jacket, and wrapped it around her. "Come on. I'll get you a coffee."

Alice walked over to a chair, pulling his jacket closer against her. "Just cream in the coffee, please."

"Sure." Hatter rushed over to the counter.

Alice shivered, and reached for her bag. She groaned as she saw the sorry state of her notes. She picked out some of the water stained pages, and laid them on the table to dry.

"I hope the coffee's hot enough," Hatter said, and placed the cup in front of her.

"Thank you." She waited till he sat in the chair across from her. "Why are you helping me?"

He smirked, and let his eyes traverse over her body. "Do I need a reason to help a girl in a very wet dress?"

She gave a small smile. "You never called me."

Hatter's grin faltered. "Right. About that, I've been going back and forth so much between my w-home, and here that I…it doesn't matter. I'm staying, well, I check in, heh, I guess that's the word, to this um…place."

"Hotel?"

"Yes!" Hatter looked relieved. "I have a phone there. I decided to stay in town for a little bit."

"You…don't have a cell phone?"

"I…er…I guess I should get one, yeah?"

She chuckled. "It might be good to join the twenty first century." Alice blushed. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Yeah."

"You know, it's kind of letting up now. I should get back to my…I mean, I have these notes to work on and everything." Alice bit her lip uncertainly.

"Oh. Really? I mean, no, I guess…" He grinned. "Do you have to?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

Hatter laughed. "Yes. No. I mean, yes, of course I do."

"I suppose I could stay for a little bit longer. Your jacket is so nice, and warm anyways." She settled deeper in her chair. "So, you run a tea shop?"

"Back home, yeah. In…England," he replied, stumbling over the country name. "But, I, erm, left it in reliably hands, I hope, as I attempt this traveling thing."

"Where have you been staying if you just…you know, moved into the hotel?"

"What? Oh…just here and there. A friend, sometimes." He looked around nervously. "Didn't really have a reason to stay long term."

"Well, I hope you decide to stay for a little while. I mean, if you ever wanted to come out with us, I think it could be fun."

"I'm always up for fun. Except with his Royal Highness Prince Jack." Hatter sipped his tea. "I don't think his hair color is natural."

Alice snickered. "It's not. He went from a dark blonde to…that, in a couple of days. Actually, it was weird, because he disappeared for, like, two days, and then came back like that."

"Must have gone mad." Hatter looked at where the thin fabric of her sundress clung to the shape of her breasts. He gripped his tea cup tighter, and swallowed. "Um, erm, so you're not from here?"

"Oh, god no! I'm from New York. This is a totally surreal experience for me. I mean, this is called a city, but it's nothing like New York. Have you ever been there?"

"A couple of times. It kind of reminds me of home, sort of. The high buildings."

Alice leaned forward excitedly. "I applied for the London project first. That's my dream. I just wanted to immerse myself in the stories there, but, I'm only going to be a sophomore, so they accepted those with more experience."

"What are you doing here exactly?"

"Oh, I study anthropology, and I'm working in conjunction with the university on a project that is gathering stories from around the world. A lot of the families here have been here for hundreds of years, so…I talk to them, get their stories." Alice flipped to a page in her notebook. "Like, this family I spoke to today, they told me about this ancestor who now haunts the hills as a ghost, and on Halloween they lay things out for him to appease him. Isn't that cool?" She looked up at him, her eyes shining. "I mean, I didn't think I was going to like this as much I have been."

"And why do you get this information?"

"Oh, well, the university is putting it in a book on the study of cultures around the world. It's been going on for five years now, so who knows when it would actually be done, but, I guess I should feel honored to be chosen for one of the projects." Alice lightly tapped her fingers on her notebook. "I can always try for London next year."

"Your world is brilliant," Hatter said softly.

Alice giggled. "So, Hatter, what's your real name? It can't be Hatter, that sounds like it comes from a children's story."

He grinned. "So does Alice. In fact, I think they're both from the same story."

"I'm not a blonde," she pointed out.

"And, I'm not mad," he interjected.

Alice peered outside. "The rain stopped. I should get back and really try to work."

"Oh, too bad. I rather prefer you in a wet dress," he responded, impertinently.

"It's summer in the South. Aren't major rainstorms common here?" Alice looked at his jacket. "Right. Here you go."

"Oh. You didn't have to…brilliant. Thanks." Hatter slung his jacket over his arm. "Where's your car?"

"Jess has it. The one day when I actually needed my car." Alice chuckled ruefully. "But, um, I should go."

"I, well, I…I'll walk you."

"Okay." Alice picked up her bag, and made her way outside. "God, it's so humid. The only good thing about this is that I'm actually getting some color on my pale skin."

"David."

She turned around. "What?"

"That's my name. I just don't go by it. I mean, do you know why they call me Hatter?"

Alice looked at the straw hat on his head. "Because you wear a hat?"

"No. It's because I'm there when they pass the hat. I am all-"

She burst out laughing. "You liar. It's because you wear a hat. You don't need to come up with a fancy reason."

"No, I really…" Hatter shook his head, and chuckled. "I would like to go with you sometime, to these hills or whatever. I mean, I don't have to check in on the tea shop everyday."

"I would like that. It would be nice to have the company sometimes." Alice stopped in front of the hotel. "Do you still have my number?"

"Bloody, hell…yes."

"Call me then, and actually call me this time." She bit her lower lip. "Okay?"

"I will." He waited till she walked in before muttering under his breath, "Once I figure out how to use the bloody damn thing."

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, Alice…this is one really big hill," Hatter panted. He stopped, and put his hands on his hips. "Whoo, I think I'm starting to develop a stitch."<p>

"I know, right?" Alice laughed, and bent over to catch her breath. "I'll say this, after a summer of doing this kind of walking, I'm going to be in awesome shape. And, tan. Lets not forget tan."

"I think you're in great shape already, yeah?" Hatter remarked.

"Oh…no. Don't be silly. I mean, I take judo at home, but, I don't think it prepared me for scaling these heights." Alice moved the bandana further off her forehead. "Sometimes I kind of freak out when I get to the top, and look out at the drop. I'm not really a fan of being up high."

"Really? Well…I can help you." He sighed. "It's still kind of hot." Hatter undid his silk shirt, leaving him wearing a gray tank top.

"Yeah…" Alice murmured, letting her eyes travel over his bare arms. "It is." She blushed, and turned back to the pathway. "Um…well, we should get moving. We're almost there."

Hatter groaned silently, watching the muscles in her ass flex as she started back up the hill. "I sure as hell wouldn't mind being behind that," he said quietly.

"What?"

He quickly shook his head. "Nothing. So, um, who are you seeing today?"

"This really cool, old woman. Mrs. Robinson. She started telling me this great story that her mother told her about these people who came through a mirror, and like, took people." Alice shrugged. "My professor told me that apparently some version of this tale exists in some other cultures, so he wants me to follow up on it."

Hatter paled. "What? That's…I've never heard of anything like that."

"Me neither. But, I don't know. It's a little weird that you find this story here in Virginia, and that it matches with a folktale from Nigeria, don't you think?" Alice smiled when she spotted the white house. "Finally."

"So, what do you think? That there's mirrors all over the world that people just disappear into?" he asked. "Silly."

"Oh, I agree. I mean, it sounds like, well, _Alice in Wonderland_, the whole going through the mirror thing, except only Alice went through. Nobody took her."

"Exactly. Maybe everybody heard the Alice story too many times, and just…elaborated."

"In the same way, Hatter? Well, whatever it is, I think that's pretty cool no?" Alice wiped the sweat from her palms off on her shorts. "Okay. Are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just planning on sitting there, and being quiet."

"And eat. She's going to load you up on cookies, and sweet tea." She knocked on the door. "Trust me, she doesn't get much in the way of visitors, so…"

They straightened up as the door opened, and a short woman in her early eighties peeked her head out. "Alice? Is that you, Alice?" she asked in a long drawl.

"Yes, it is Mrs. Robinson. I brought my friend Hatter with me today."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Robinson," he said.

"English, huh? Hatter? I've never heard that name before…you wouldn't happen to mad, would you?" Mrs. Robinson winked, and nudged him in the stomach. "You need some food. You're too skinny. You, and that girl of yours."

Alice smiled, and mouthed, "I told you so."

"Thank you, Mrs. Robinson, food would be great," Hatter replied.

"Come on in. You two can sit on the sofa while I get the cookies, and tea."

"Do you need any help, Mrs. Robinson?" Alice asked.

"No, no. You and your man sit down, and relax. Sheesh, you think an old woman can't handle getting the tea, and cookies," Mrs. Robinson muttered as she toddled into the kitchen.

Alice winced. "Sorry!" She began to pull some things out of her bag; a notebook, some pens, and a tape recorder.

"What's that?" Hatter asked, pointing at the recorder.

"Ugh, I know. It's so old, but I find it really helps when I'm scribbling out all these notes, and if I miss something it's good to have an audio version as well."

"What does it do?"

Alice looked at him strangely. "It…records stuff, you know, like voices and-"

"Here we go. I'm sorry it took so long!" Mrs. Robinson called out. "I had to make sure that the sweet tea was actually sweet enough."

"I'm sure it's fine," Alice assured her.

Mrs. Robinson placed the tray of cookies, and full glasses on the coffee table. "Here you go, Mr. Hatter. I know how you English like your tea."

"Thank you." He eagerly took a glass, and swallowed down the brown liquid. "Oh, my…that's um…" Hatter pursed his lips. "That's very sweet." He quickly bit into a cookie to eliminate the taste from his mouth.

"So, Alice, what can I help you with today?" Mrs. Robinson asked, sitting in the rocking chair.

"I wanted to talk some more about that mirror you said your mother told you about." Alice turned the tape recorder on, and poised her pen over a blank page of her notebook.

"Oh, yes. My mother was a young girl when she first saw the man in the dark suits come through a mirror. She said that she heard of them before, men with numbers on their suits, and to beware them, for they would take people away, and who would care about us here?" Mrs. Robinson stopped to take a sip of her tea. "Mama hid by the alley as they carried away four people. She said the people looked like they were hypnotized; sleep walking."

"And they just disappeared?" Alice asked.

"Mama said they walked through this mirror like it was nothing. They disappeared, and nobody ever saw those people again, but, the next day she heard that there were five more people missing over on the next hill," she continued. "I was told if I ever saw a man in a dark suit with a number on his lapel, to run, and to never look back. Every ten years we would hear of ten or so people go missing over a couple of days, and then…nothing. The families always reported them missing, but, not many people cared about a couple of hill people."

"Where do you think they went?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Mrs. Robinson chuckled. "Wonderland? It sounds like that story, don't it? Of course, what would the people of Wonderland want with us? Mama thought they were taken away to be killed. Maybe they were taken into hell."

Hatter's hand was shaking as he tried to raise the glass to his lips. "Young man, are you alright?" Mrs. Robinson looked at him, concerned.

Alice glanced at him. "Hatter, you look sick."

"Oh, um, no. The, er, elevation is just…rushed my head. That's all."

"Ah." Mrs. Robinson smiled wisely. "You need to have another cookie."

* * *

><p>Hatter was silent as they walked down the hill. "Hatter, are you okay?" Alice asked.<p>

"Um, yeah. I was just thinking about what Mrs. Robinson said. Do you believe it?"

Alice scoffed. "Come on, Hatter. A mirror where men in numbered dark suits take people through?"

"You said that this story has shown up before."

"Yeah, but, I don't think it's exactly like that. It's just a folktale, Hatter." Alice looked up at the sky. "Oh, fuck my life. I feel like I'm always getting caught in the rain."

Hatter reached over, and took her hand. "If we run, we can try to beat it before we make it to your car."

She grinned. "You're on!"

They were not even halfway down before the clouds gathered, and the rain poured on them. Alice screamed, and attempted to cover her hair with her free hand. "My car!" she shouted when she spied the little red car at the base of the pathway.

Hatter's gray tank top was soaked through, and Alice's shirt wasn't faring any better. Thunder rumbled nearby, followed by a straight shoot of purple lightning. Alice struggled to get her door open, and glanced at Hatter. He was holding his hat in one hand, and the other on the door. His dark hair was sticking to his forehead, and temples.

"Um…" Alice swallowed, and finally got the door unlocked. She whipped the bandana off her head, and let her hair down. "Oh, god," she giggled.

Hatter breathed out a sigh of relief, and turned sideways to smile at Alice. He could make out her pert nipples through her soaked shirt, and the outline of her underwear was visible through her shorts. The crotch of his trousers tented. "Alice…"

She reached over, and gently touched the stubble on his cheek. "Hatter…"

"It's hot in here, isn't it?" he whispered.

"A little bit." Alice's heart was beating loudly as she moved closer to him. "Oh, god," she moaned, and pressed her lips against his.

"Alice…" he drew out, eagerly returning the kiss. He forced her mouth open, and mingled his tongue with hers.

Their limbs were a tangled mess as they grabbed anything they could. Hatter held onto her ass, and lifted her against him. She ground into his erection, panting the whole time.

"Not in the car," Alice mumbled. She slid off him, and moved back to her seat. She chuckled, wryly. "Sorry, I didn't mean…I don't know what came over me."

"I didn't mind." Hatter leaned back in his seat, and breathed out. "Whoo, that was good." He locked eyes with her. "Your lips…" He let forth a growl, and they started kissing again.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Horse

**Author's Note: I wanted to thank those of you who have followed me over from **_**Firsts**_**. I appreciate all of you who have read, and those of you who have reviewed, in letting me think that I'm not too crazy for posting this idea. I need to send a shout out to Geminii524 who wrote me a very happy, and encouraging message this morning. With much thanks to Brumeier, and Smiles2Go for their ideas for this chapter, and it's Brumeier's birthday today, so Happy Birthday to a truly wonderful person! Enjoy!**

July Pt. 1

Alice lay on her stomach on top of the blanket that she and Hatter placed on the grass. The Blue Ridge mountains were off in the horizon, the peaks smattered with a ring of fog. They were settled in front of a small lake that ran off from the New River.

She had her papers spread out in front of her, some of her notes were so illegible that she spent a good few minutes figuring out that one word was actually, "talk."

"I have to say that I'm kind of jealous of some of these families," Alice remarked.

Hatter had taken his shirt off, and was lying on his back with his hat over his face. "Hmmm?"

"Oh…nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

He removed the hat, and crawled over next to her. "No. Tell me."

Alice flustered as Hatter's bare shoulders touched hers. "Um, no, it's just…these families are all so close, and well, I just…"

"Your's isn't?"

"My dad left my mom and I when I was ten. Just took off, and left my mom struggling for a while. I mean, we have no idea where he went. Still don't." Alice thought to herself. "And it's been what? Almost ten years now, so…"

"You never heard anything from him?"

"No. Nobody could find him, so I…well, when I was fifteen I decided to join one of these websites that sends you pictures of these men, who, well I guess, they look like dads who've abandoned…" Alice sighed. "It's stupid."

"Alice…"

"My mom thinks I'm being silly, even though she's never come right out, and said it, but, I feel like I'm doing something." She closed her notebook. "My mom just doesn't understand. But, every time I get an e-mail from them I just think 'this one is it,' or 'that man is my father.'"

"And what would you say to him?"

Alice shrugged. "I want to yell at him, for what he did. But, in reality? I'll probably just cry." She shut her eyes. "Ahhh, I hate when I get like that. So, happier things, tell me about your family."

Hatter winced. "I don't exactly have the happy family story either."

"Oh. Well, tell me anyways."

"There's not much to tell. My parents are dead, and my brother, well he got involved with some…well, I shouldn't talk. I was involved with them too, but I got out. He's still deep in it."

"Oh. But, look at you. I mean, you're running a tea shop at your age, and obviously doing very well for yourself." Alice smiled. "Oh, families are so fucked up sometimes."

"Right. So, onto better things, like, it's hot, and that lake looks so good." Hatter grinned, and waggled his eyebrows. "Whatta say, yeah?"

"You want to go swimming?"

"Yeah! C'mon, Alice! Let's just dive in!"

"I don't have my suit!" Alice protested. "I'm not about to go in there in these jean shorts!"

"Then, take 'em off."

Alice blushed. "I'm not about to go skinny dipping!"

Hatter bit his lower lip. "I didn't say anything about skinny dipping. You did."

She quickly looked down, focusing intently on the blade of grass in front of her, anything except for the heat of Hatter's breath on her bare shoulder. "Have you ever gone skinny dipping before?" she asked, trying to make her voice light.

"Of course. Hasn't anybody?"

"No! I never got a chance to. I mean, yeah, where was I going to swim naked in? The East River?" Alice snickered. "Besides, if you're so bold, why aren't you taking your clothes off right now?"

Hatter paused. "Is that a challenge?"

"Um, well, hell you're the skinny dipping expert here. Let me see what you got."

"You're on." He stood up, and began to undo his pants. Alice squealed, covering her eyes as she heard the zipper lower. "You're not going to look?"

Alice removed her fingers from her eyes. Hatter was standing over her, his hands on his hips. "Oh…my…um…"

"I told you I was going to accept your challenge." He gave her a dimpled grin.

"Uh-huh…" Alice's voice hitched up on the last word. She couldn't help but stare. His body was long, and lean with nary a hair on his chest which surprised her. His muscles were evident in his arms, and torso, but Alice flushed as her view went further south. His cock was like the rest of him, long and lean, and in perfect proportion. Alice subconsciously opened her mouth as her eyes grazed his tip. "Um…."

"I'm going in."

"What?" Alice exclaimed, shocked.

"The water. I'm so bloody hot!" Hatter turned around, and ran down to the lake. There was a large splash as he dove in. "Whoo! Yeah, your turn, Alice!"

"That was not the deal. You took on some imaginary challenge, or whatever."

Hatter slicked his hair back. "I won't look…even though I'm dying to."

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Really…to both." He swallowed, and turned his back to her.

Alice stood up, and quickly pulled off her tank top, and slid down her shorts, and underwear. She took a deep breath in, and ran diving into the water. "Oh, my god!" she shouted.

"This feels so good, yeah?" Hatter circled around her.

"Yeah." She leaned back, and lifted out her left leg. "It feels really good."

Hatter's voice caught in his throat, and he felt a deep throbbing below. "Fuck, yeah."

Alice smiled to herself. "This is actually kind of fun." She stood up, her back to him so he could take in the firmness of her small ass. "Do you like it?"

"Um…oh…I like everything."

* * *

><p>Alice looked up at the sun. "We should get out. I would like to have a chance to work on my tan before, you know, actual work-work." She chuckled. "It's nice to have a break though."<p>

"No, I know. I need to go back home soon, again, just for a few days."

"Oh, really?"

"As much as I wish I could just disappear from the whole…tea shop thing, I can't."

"Oh. Then, I guess I should enjoy my time with you now."

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah."

Alice turned around, and started to make her way out of the water. Hatter shuddered, and clamped his hand down on his erection. She looked back at him. "Aren't you coming out?"

"I'm just gonna keep swimming for a while. I just…I like the water."

Alice stood at the bank, and put her hands on her hips. "Come on! You know that you just want to lie in the sun."

"I like the water, Alice." _Dodo, naked. Dodo, naked. _

"Aw, c'mon! You were the one who was all about the skinny dipping!"

Hatter splashed the water. "Fine! But…Alice, fine." He smirked, and began to walk out.

Alice lowered her eyes down. "Impressive." She bit her lip, forcing herself to will the heat pooling inside of her, away.

* * *

><p>"There's been some more stories about the mirror," Alice said, cutting into the silence.<p>

"What?" _Dodo, naked. Dodo, naked_. They were drying off on the blanket, neither one of them had put their clothes back on. Hatter pulled his hat off his face, and turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"I went up to visit this woman two days ago. And, okay, she's like if you ever think about what a stereotypical old mountain woman is, she's it. I mean, like almost no teeth, I could barely understand her accent, but…" She glanced quickly at Hatter, and swallowed. "Um…she also told me about this mirror, and she even said that her granddaughter was taken. Or, at least that's what she thinks."

"Did she also talk about the men in the dark suits?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean, if you ask me, it's all very _Men in Black_ kind of thing."

"What's that?"

"You've never seen that movie?" Alice asked incredulously.

"No. The place where I'm from is kind of behind the times." Hatter inaudibly groaned, as his eyes rested on the v between her thighs. _Dodo, naked. Dodo, naked_.

"London? They seem very well caught up on stuff," she said.

"Oh. Maybe it's just me then," Hatter said quickly. "Running the tea shop takes up so much time."

Alice jolted as their hands touched for a moment. "I should probably take you back now, or…wherever you want to go. I should, um, work on getting some of these notes typed up."

"Yeah," he whispered. "And I should get some sleep before I leave tomorrow."

"Right." She allowed herself one last look at his cock before standing up to pull her clothes back on. "Yeah."

Hatter stilled on the ground, watching Alice lift her legs up to slip her panties on. He completely ignored the blood rushing down to his cock, as he thought, _I give up. I'm yours._

* * *

><p>"I think the state of Virginia hates me!" Alice moaned. She stood, soaking wet in Hatter's hotel room.<p>

Another storm hit them on the ride back into town. Alice had insisted on walking Hatter back to his room, not so eager to say goodbye yet. In the five minutes it took to get out of the car into the building, the heavy rain left them drenched.

"I look at it like the state of Virginia likes you a lot. At, least, it likes me, a lot." Hatter took off his shirt, and went into the bathroom to get some towels.

"What about you?" she asked, feeling suddenly emboldened.

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

They looked up as the lights flickered after an explosion of lightning filled the sky. "Yes. A lot," he replied, wrapping the towel around her shoulders.

"I like you too." Alice picked up a cell phone that was resting on the desk. "Is this yours?"

"It is. I got it a couple of days ago, um, I keep forgetting it though. Bloody infernal contraption." Hatter chuckled nervously.

"Do you have my number in it?"

"Yours is the first one. Alice, I-"

Thunder crashed as the lights went out. Alice walked over to the window just as lightning hit. "Hatter, I…um…would it be okay if I stayed here tonight?"

He froze. "Do you want to?"

"I think I may be stuck here." She shot a glance at him. "What would you do, if I was stuck here?"

Hatter hesitantly touched her hair. "Then I would make sure that you're okay."

Alice turned around. Both of them has their mouths parted; breathing heavily. "Just to sleep," she whispered. "I have work to do."

He swallowed. "Of course."

His face was illuminated against the window as the lightning struck. His eyes were darkened, and Alice reached over to ghost her fingers over the stubble that had grown considerably thicker over the past few days. "I mean, I wouldn't mind a kiss, or two."

"I like kissing."

"I wouldn't mind…this." Alice moved his hand up to cup her breast. "You can touch that too…if you want." She lowered her hand down to the graze over the bulge that was developing in his crotch. "Um…maybe I can touch, this?"

Hatter whimpered. "Mmmm hmm."

Alice moaned, and drew him in for a kiss. "I like kissing you."

"I like kissing you too." Hatter awkwardly fumbled at her breasts as his tongue entwined with hers.

"I've never…" she closed her eyes as he placed kisses along her neck. "I've never seen an uncircumcised one before."

"A what?"

"Your dick. It's uncircumcised. I've never seen one before."

"I-I don't know what you mean. How many dicks have you seen?"

"In person?"

"Yeah." Hatter's voice thickened as he feasted on her neck.

"Um…just two. I've only had sex with one person though….ohhhhh," Hatter's eyes rolled back into her head. "Never mind. I'm sure they all work the same."

Hatter panted. "I thought you just wanted to sleep."

"Um…we can do other things. I mean, not sex, but…" she glanced up at him. "I wouldn't mind, um, what's the word you Brits use? Snogging?"

He chuckled. "Snogging's good." Hatter kicked off his boots, and pulled down his trousers. "I have one confession to make."

"What?"

He whispered in her ear, "I want to lick you."

Alice blushed. "That would be good." She quickly scrambled out of her wet clothes, and climbed on the bed. "Join me?"

Hatter hastened over, and tripped over his boots. "Fuck."

"Are you okay?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." He jumped into the bed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. There were no words exchanged, just moans as they began kissing. Their hands roamed all over each other's bodies; rough, and unschooled.

Alice reached her hand down, and began to pump Hatter's cock. "I'm very interested in…well.." she pushed him back. "It's been on my mind since this afternoon."

"What?" Hatter peered up as he watched Alice bend her head down on his erection. "Ohhhh…bollocks."

She swirled her tongue along the shaft, giving languid licks as she popped the head in her mouth. Hatter moved his hands through her hair. "Alice…oh, fuck, Alice." Alice moaned, the vibration reverbing against his skin. "That's it. Ohhhh, you're so good."

Hatter opened his eyes, and grunted. "Oh….bl…ohhhh, you look so good." She grabbed the end of his shaft in her hand, thrusting hard as she could while keeping her tongue flicking up the pre-cum that seeped out. "Mmmm…Alice. Ohhhh, this is just…mmmmm," he whimpered.

Alice was hit deeper in the throat as he bucked his hips up. He tightened his grip in her hair. "Ohhhh, I don't want to come yet, but…fuck you are so good."

Alice didn't respond, just hastened her ministrations till she felt him start to shake. "Oh gods, gods….fuckkkkkkk!" Hatter shouted as he came into her mouth. She quickly wiped the overflow off her lips, and swallowed the rest down. "Alice…Alice…"

"I find that being uncircumcised makes absolutely no difference," Alice commented.

Hatter grabbed her , and pressed a searing kiss on her lips. "You didn't have to do that."

"I've only done that to two others. None of them seemed…" Alice blushed. "I don't know. Anyways…"

He wrapped his arms behind her. "That was bloody brilliant. You're bloody brilliant." Hatter trailed his fingers down, stopping at her curls. "Alice…?"

She looked over at the window as the thunder rumbled. "Has it been storming the whole time?"

"I don't know. I haven't been paying attention." Hatter started to kiss his way down her body, stopping to lightly suck on both of her nipples. "I like the storm in here better."

"What storm?" Alice whispered.

"Your storm," he muttered. He bent his head down, his tongue pushing deep inside her. Hatter moaned, as her scent empowered his nose and mouth.

"My storm? Ohhhhhh…" she shut her eyes, and held on tight to the blankets as she felt Hatter's tongue flick at her clit. He started to tweak at the nipple of her left breast at the same time. "Oh, jesus."

He removed his tongue, and replaced it with his thumb, watching her. "I've never met anyone like you before."

"I could say the same. Mmmmm," she grunted, and bucked her hips.

Hatter went back down, and gripped both hands around her thighs as he eagerly maneuvered his tongue around her clit. Alice froze, and arched her back as her body caught on fire. She became mortified by the high pitched scream that emerged from her throat as she writhed on the bed, but Hatter was nodding, his forehead dotted with sweat.

He scrambled back up, and drew her close to him. "I almost came again just hearing you."

"No, you didn't."

"Mmmm, yes I did." Hatter pressed a kiss on her shoulder. "You sounded great. You taste great."

Alice turned around, and faced him. "I could see myself being with you."

"Me too." He grinned. "Are you still staying the night?"

"Yes. Even if there wasn't a mini hurricane outside…I would stay."

Hatter pulled the top blanket over them. "I would keep you safe."

* * *

><p>Alice sat on Hatter's lap, rubbing her head in between his shoulders. He kissed her cheek.<p>

"God! Enough with the PDA, y'all!" Jess exclaimed.

"Y'all? Are you becoming Southern?" Alice teased.

"Ahhhhhh! It's started!" Jess laughed. "So, Hatter, how was the trip to England?"

"Informative. We have some new Teas, so…I had to sample them," he replied.

"That sounds boring."

"Sometimes business is boring. So, who are we waiting for?"

Jess's eyes shone. "Oh, Jack! He's bringing some of the other guys in the class by tonight." She clasped Alice's hands. "You missed quite a show that night when we had that huge storm. We were stuck here, in the bar, so we're all drinking, and Jack got drunk, like majorly drunk. He started talking in the quasi British accent, and he kept calling me Duchess."

Hatter startled, and took in Jess's long blonde hair, and full lips. "Duchess…ahem…and what's that from?"

Jess giggled. "I don't know! He was out of his mind. Crazy." She leaned forward, and ran her hands over Hatter's cheek. "So, tell me, Hatter, what's in the water in London? You were only gone for a few days, and you look like you've sprouted a beard."

Hatter winked at her. "And you like it, yeah?"

Alice rubbed his other cheek. "Super fast growing hair."

"Oooooh! There's Jack!" Jess ran over to the man standing in the doorway.

"Sounds like you missed a good time," Hatter whispered to Alice, and rubbed his cheek against hers.

She lightly blushed. "I had more fun that night."

"Alice! Always such a joy to see you," Jack proclaimed, and lifted her hand up for a kiss. "We missed you at our little party here."

"We got caught in the rain, much like everybody else," she replied.

"Hatter, right?" Jack gazed down at him. "You don't hear a name like that often."

Hatter bristled, but kept a smile on his face. "Oh, I don't know, Jack. It's kind of common where I come from."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Okay, well, I'm going to get a drink. Hatter, do you want a beer?"

"Sure. Thanks." He watched as Alice walked over to the counter.

"I'll be back. Don't start anything without me!" Jack joked, and headed over to the restrooms.

Hatter strummed his fingers on the table. His foot anxiously tapped on the floor till he couldn't take it anymore, and he stormed after Jack. Hatter locked the door behind him, and watched in the mirror as Jack bent down, washing his hands.

"Why are you here?" Hatter asked, when Jack finally looked up.

"I could ask the same of you," Jack replied.

"I knew you recognized me," Hatter smirked. "You still haven't answered. Why is the Prince of Hearts here, in the Oyster world? Plotting to take more for your mother?"

Jack turned around, his face immobile. "On the contrary. I'm here on behalf of the Resistance."

Hatter startled. "The Resistance? You don't work for the Resistance."

"Oh, but I do. I'm here on a long term assignment."

"Dodo would've mentioned it to us if the Prince of Hearts had joined us," Hatter hissed.

"I wasn't recruited by Dodo. I was taken in by Caterpillar. It was he who brought me in," Jack replied.

Hatter's eyes widened. "Caterpillar? What's the assignment?"

Jack looked straight at him. "I can't tell you. I do think that you should go back home though. I'm sure my mother is missing her number one Tea seller."

"And I'm sure she's missing her son."

He waved Hatter off. "I go back every couple of hours. Luckily time is not the same here."

"You called Jess 'Duchess,' while you got drunk. You better be careful, Jackie boy. Feeling guilt over leaving your love?"

"I'm surprised that you don't. Poor Carlotta came into the Casino sobbing one day before work."

Hatter grimaced at him, disgusted. "Carlotta? Carlotta, and I…there was an agreement. We were never really- I just wonder what kind of assignment Caterpillar would give you that brings you down here from New York."

"Oh, don't act so dense, Hatter. You're not a stupid man, are you? I'm here for the same reason you are, although you seem to have thrown a wrench into my plans."

Hatter shook his head. "I don't…I'm not here for…" his skin paled. "Alice? What do you want with Alice?"

"Why do you care? She's just another woman." Jack cocked his eyebrows. "Unless she isn't? Heh. What are you saying, Hatter, are you feeling that pathetic emotion for this Oyster? Are you in love with her?"

Hatter growled, and pushed Jack against the wall. "Why do you want Alice?"

"She is needed in Wonderland. We get her there, we can wake all the Oysters up."

"I don't want her to set one foot in there," Hatter spat out. "You touch Alice…"

"Oh, I don't have any desire to touch an Oyster, merely playing the part. You on the other hand…you seem to have no problems dirtying your hands, and other parts of your body."

"Oi!" Hatter roared, and raised his right arm up when there was a banging on the bathroom door.

"Hatter! Jack! What the hell are you guys doing in there?" Alice exclaimed.

"How are you even managing to do this? Go to school? Live here?" Hatter asked.

"The Resistance has many contacts, Hatter. And how are you managing to stay where you are? You…haven't stole money from the latest shipment of Oysters, have you?" Jack smirked. "You're in love with one, and yet you steal from those who have come-"

Hatter bit on his lower lip to stop his trembling. "The mirror stories are legend around here, Jack. What's to stop me from telling Alice the truth about you?" he whispered.

"You can't tell her the truth about me, without telling her the truth about you," Jack was breathing hard as Hatter squeezed down.

"Hatter! Jack!"

Hatter slowly released Jack from his hold. "I will tell her the truth, but if I ever see you try to take her there, I will kill you, Jack Heart." He walked over, and unlocked the door to reveal a frantic Alice.

"What the hell?" Alice exclaimed. "Have you two been fighting? If anybody should be fighting, it's me. I have a black belt."

"No. No fighting. Hatter and I just…" Jack glanced at Hatter who was still seething. "There was a bit of an disagreement. Wasn't there?"

Hatter nodded. "I'm ready for that drink now." He lifted Alice's hand up, and placed a gentle kiss on it. "I'm fine," he assured her. "Now, let's go have a bit of a party, yeah?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Horse

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have alerted and favorited this story over the past few days. I appreciate it, and I hope you've been enjoying it. This chapter couldn't have been done without the encouragement of Brumeier, Celticbriarrose, and Smiles2Go. Thanks ladies! One of my favorites just updated her fic, and you guys should go check it out; **_**A Slayer in Wonderland**_**, by Lady Irish Rose. Also, read Weasley430's **_**Hatter's Hobby**_**, she's almost done with it and I don't want her to be! Enjoy everybody!**

July Pt. 2

Alice tugged the edge of her white lace tank top down as she examined herself in the mirror. Jess stood behind her, her hands tightly clutching a cup of coffee. "I don't know how you possibly could be awake. How late did you stay up typing?"

"Ugh. Two. I was so determined to get that set of notes done," Alice replied. "Do you like this shirt?"

"Yeah. You look cute. What's your plan for your day off?"

"Hatter's coming here with some lunch, and I'm taking him to Hollins to show him that outdoor Wonderland sculpture."

Jess smiled. "Have you slept with him yet?"

Alice stopped fidgeting with her shirt, and moved her attentions to the ends of her hair. "I've slept in a bed with him, but, I haven't…" Alice stuttered.

"You haven't had sex with him?" Jess exclaimed, incredulously. "I would've thought…I mean-I, do you love him?"

Alice blushed. "I don't…Jess!" she squealed, and wrung her hands. "It's silly. He lives in London, and I'm leaving this area in August. I mean…ahhhhh!"

"You want to, though," Jess grinned at her. "And, he does too. You should see the glances he gives you when you're not looking."

"No…" Alice reddened further.

"I think you should-" Jess turned her head as the sound of knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts. "I'm going out with Jack, and Tom today. I think we may take a trip to Blacksburg."

"Has Jack called you Duchess again?" Alice teased. She practically skipped her way into the main room.

"Ha ha ha ha. Nope, I need to get him drunk again."

Alice opened the door, and gave Hatter a shy smile. He was standing in the hallway holding a brown bag. "I got us sandwiches," he said.

"Sandwiches?" Alice looked into his brown eyes, and bit her lip. "I like sandwiches."

Hatter gulped, his eyes lingering over the slit of skin between her shirt, and jean skirt. "Um…sandwiches, yeah? I can think of some other things I would prefer to snack on."

"Play the right cards, Hatter." Alice opened the door further. "Come on in."

* * *

><p>Alice parked her car in the small car lot by the chapel. "I really think you'll find this pretty cool. At least, I did, and with our jokes about Wonderland I thought you might want to see it."<p>

"Someone…created a Wonderland?"

"Sort of. It's been there since the seventies or something. This girl, for her class project, made this sculpture, some kind of modern art thing, but it's clearly a Wonderland influence. There's mirrors, open doors, a tea party set up." She shrugged, and laughed upon seeing Hatter's confused expression. "I know. Modern art doesn't make much sense to me either. I was in this museum once, and there was this canvas painted blue with a black dot in the middle, and nothing else. That was a piece of art, and I'm like, 'Really? Maybe I'm stupid or something, because I just don't get it.'"

"I don't really understand."

"I don't either! But, this sculpture thing is really cool, and we can have our lunch on the grass, and maybe take some pictures? I brought my camera." Alice smiled at him.

"A camera? You need to show me how it works," Hatter replied.

"Oh, I have one of those simple kinds. Nothing too fancy for me." Alice looked around. "You ready to go?"

"Oh. Yeah, this should be interesting to see a fake Wonderland."

"I sometimes wish that there was a real version of Wonderland, minus the insane Queen of course." Alice stepped out of her car, and shut the door. "I wouldn't mind going there if you were the Hatter there. That might actually be kind of fun."

"No!" Hatter exclaimed vehemently. "I mean, what if Wonderland is completely different from how it used to be. You wouldn't want to be there then now would you?"

Alice furrowed her brow. "I don't…you're so silly Hatter. Oh, shit. I forgot the blanket."

"Blanket?"

"Yeah, to sit on when we have lunch. Crap! Well, lets hope we don't get invaded by bugs."

"Your world is so strange, Alice," Hatter remarked, shaking his head in wonder.

Alice started walked up the paved loop that led to a large expanse of grassy hills. "My world? You're from England. Isn't that the land of picnics and eating outside? It always seems like that happens in those Merchant Ivory films."

"Um…" Hatter just shrugged, and followed behind her. He grinned as he enjoyed the view of Alice's assets in front of him. She was wearing one of his favorite skirts on her; dark denim with frayed edges. He hoped that she wasn't aware of the picture they gave him every time she stepped up, and it was one that he didn't want to lose; the edge of Alice's lace panties. Hatter found himself so focused on that one scrap of fabric that he didn't noticed that Alice had stopped in front of him.

"This is it. I came to the university for a lecture from one of their alumni who wrote an incredible book about the history of the Appalachian people, and it was still light outside when she was done, so Jess and I decided to explore the campus, when we found this." They were standing in front of a small patch of green. A door frame with no door stood at the forefront. A couple of mirrors were on the ground, and a large mirror was propped up behind another door.

Hatter could make out forks, knives, and spoon dangling from some of the trees. Plastic flamingos were haphazardly posted in the grass, with croquet equipment alongside. A table was set up in the middle of it all with three chairs, and various tea cups and pots.

"Wow," he murmured.

"I know, right? It's pretty cool, and I don't think that even many of the students here know it exists." Alice looked up at the sky. "It's the perfect day for it too. Maybe the gods decided to give me a break from getting wet."

Hatter smirked as he eyed her white top. "Too bad."

Alice turned around. "Why?"

He nodded at her shirt. "I think that is one that actually deserves to be soaking wet."

She blushed. "You're bad."

"I have heard that before."

"Oh? And by how many girls?"

Hatter lifted his head up, pretending to be in deep thought as ticked off imaginary numbers on his fingers. "I believe the total count is, er, two hundred and ninety. Thereabouts."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Two hundred and ninety? Yeah, I call bullshit on that."

He grinned cheekily at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She shook her head, and retrieved her camera from her bag. "Smile," she said, turning the camera on him.

"And what if I don't?" he teased.

Alice put on her best fake pout, and turned her attention to the ground. "Then I'll be very sad."

"Oh. I don't want that, but, I'm thinking that you need to give me something to look at that will make me happy, yeah?"

"Oh. I might be able to do that." Alice held the camera up in her right hand, and used her left to lift the hem of her shirt up to reveal her breasts. "Is this good enough?"

Hatter's eyes widened, and he slowly broke out into a large dimple flashing grin. "Oh, yes. Those will suit me nicely."

Alice snickered. "I think I will frame this picture."

"Oi! You see me in there?" Hatter scrambled over next to her.

"Well, yeah. Haven't you ever seen one of these digital cameras before?" Alice asked him, befuddled.

"Oh….yeah. I mean, just…not like this one. Can I take a picture of you?" he asked.

She handed him the camera. "Just press the button on the top."

He awkwardly maneuvered it in his hands, before giving up, and placing the bag of food down. "Stand by the mirror. The one by the door."

"Okay." Alice put away her bag, and walked over to where the doorway framed the mirror. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just stand there." Hatter pushed the button down. "I think you look beautiful just like that."

"The British girls don't have anything on me?" she asked, jokingly.

"Oh, believe me. Where I'm from, the girls have nothing on you, and they never could."

"Hatter…" Alice blushed. "So, what do you think of all this?"

"An idealized Wonderland. This is more of a dream, taking fragments and maybe only the good parts, and bringing them here." He chuckled nervously. "It's just a dream." Hatter picked up the camera again. "But, you're real." He took another picture.

Alice pinched herself. "I feel pretty real."

Hatter glanced down at his crotch. "Well, right now I definitely feel real."

"It looks very secluded up here." Alice bit her lower lip, and looked around. "You feel like…snogging?" she asked, faking an English accent on the last word.

"With you? Always."

* * *

><p>Alice sipped her iced coffee, and flipped to the next page in her notebook. Her fingers flew over the keyboard of the laptop in front of her, and she bit her lower lip in concentration.<p>

"Well, well, if it isn't our Alice in front of the computer, per usual," Jack chuckled, pulling a chair up next to her.

"I don't know when you get any work done, Jack. You're either partying it up, or gone…somewhere," Alice replied.

"Where's, uh, where's Hatter?" he asked. "He didn't come out with us last night."

"He went back to London."

"He goes back to London pretty often, doesn't he?"

Alice closed her laptop, and crossed her arms. "He does. Jack, if you have something to say, just say it."

"No, I just…wondered how much you could really know about this guy. You seem to trust him."

"Jack, I…Hatter has been there for me. I can't really explain it any better than that. Haven't you ever met someone who, even though you know it may be too soon, um…I don't know." Alice blushed. "I trust him."

"Then where is he?" Jack asked.

"Why do you care so much about Hatter, Jack? You jealous?"

"Of course I am," he replied, surprising her.

"I…I…" Alice stuttered nervously. She was visibly relieved when Hatter walked in. "Hatter!"

"Alice! Hey!" Hatter broke out in a big grin. He lumbered over to the table, and kissed her softly on the lips. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," Alice said, just as quietly. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"So, Hatter, how did you find London?" Jack interjected.

"Fine. I fear though, the Queen is going a bit mad," Hatter replied cheekily, as Jack narrowed his eyes. "Something regarding her son. He has been gone for a while. The country is thinking that he has gone off with one of his whores."

"Lies!" Jack exclaimed.

"Um…." Alice turned back to Hatter. "One of the Princes of England has whores?"

"Well…those are just the rumors going around the city," Hatter told her.

"Princes are allowed to have a bit of fun, are they not?" Jack asked. "Well, welcome back to America, Hatter."

"Ah, thank you." Hatter watched as Jack stood up. "You have somewhere to go?"

"I just…yes. Have a good night, Alice," Jack said quickly.

"Okay. You too, Jack." Alice furrowed her brow in confusion. "Um…so, Hatter. I wonder which one of the Queen's sons it is. Andrew, maybe?"

* * *

><p>Hatter barely got the hotel door closed behind them before Alice spun him around, and slammed him against the wall. "I missed you," she said softly.<p>

"I did too." He reached out to stroke her hair. "Alice…I-"

She didn't let him finish. Alice took his face in her hands, and began to kiss him everywhere her lips could reach. Hatter quickly responded, and drew her closer to him. "Is this my surprise you talked about earlier?" he whispered.

"What?" Alice gave him one more kiss before bursting out in laughter. "No. No, I just…I needed to kiss you. Was that wrong?"

"Never wrong," Hatter replied.

"Your surprise is something else. It's nothing big, but, I'll show you while we wait for the food to be delivered."

"Yeah…about this food. What's it called again?" Hatter asked, skeptically.

"Indian food, Hatter. I can't believe that you've never had it before." Alice bounded over to the bed, and opened her bag. "It's from this really good place called Nawab. One of the other girls went there, and then we all went together in a big group, and oh my god…my mouth never felt so much like it was on fire."

"And…it's a good thing if stuff is on fire?" he asked.

"With Indian food? Yeah, I think so." She pulled out a thick envelope. "Here. This is your surprise."

He walked over, and sat next to her on the bed. "What is it?"

"Open it. It's nothing big, but I figured you might want them."

Hatter slid his finger under the lining, and removed the stack of photos. "Alice…wh…?"

"The pictures from that outdoor Wonderland. I don't know. I thought you might want to have them." Alice flipped through some of the pictures till she found one of her, and Hatter. She took that photo, holding the camera at an awkward angle, so that their two faces were taking up the whole shot. They were both sporting broad smiles, and Alice was slightly nestled under his hat. "This one came out good."

"I think it came out brilliantly. You mean to give these to me?"

"I do. If you want them, I mean…I don't know what's happening after this summer, so…um…if you want them."

Hatter smiled at her. "I do. And I prefer not to think…or I guess, I was trying not…to think about it. About the summer…um…"

"What do you want to do instead?"

He grinned. "We could…do pizza. Not Indian food."

"Ah, too bad. I ordered it. But, maybe we could also do lots of other things?" Alice asked.

"Really?" Hatter's voice cracked on the word. "Like what?"

Alice climbed over so she was sitting on his lap. "Like, this. If you like." She leaned over, and began kissing him.

"Oh, yeah…I like."

* * *

><p>Alice held her stomach as she burst into another fit of giggles. Hatter was pouring another glass of water. It was his third in ten minutes. His face was red, and a fine sheen of sweat lines his forehead.<p>

"I'm so glad that you find me hilarious, Alice," Hatter said wryly.

"I didn't think you were going to be this bad," Alice snorted out in between laughter. "Your face is so red!"

"Ahhhh!" he exclaimed, and slid next to her in the bed. "What are you doing?"

Alice had her laptop opened in front of her. "Just, you know, checking my e-mail. I got some back from that website I told you about."

"What? That thing with your father you mentioned?"

"Yeah. They e-mail me pictures from different parts of the world, and today it looks like it's from…Maine." She smiled as Hatter placed a kiss on her shoulder. "And, um, let's see. No. No. And, er, definitely not." Alice grimaced as she brought up the e-mail attachments. "None of these are my father."

Hatter rest his head on her shoulder. "What does your father look like?"

Alice shut her computer, and turned to him. "Mom took down all the pictures of him after a year. Sometimes I wonder if I just make things up about him, but, he wore a watch every day that kept terrible time. Mom and I got it for him, we got his initials inscribed on it, and everything." She sighed. "That watch always made him late. And, he had a beard that Mom hated. She kept asking him to get it shaved off."

"Ah, she's not a fan of the facial hair, yeah?" Hatter smirked, and rubbed his hand over his scruff.

"No," Alice chuckled. "No, she was not. But, I think she loved Dad so much that she wouldn't care if he had facial hair anymore. She would just be happy to have him back. I remember his hair being brown, but, I can't remember the color of his eyes. I know though, that once I see him, all the doubt I will have about it truly being him will go away." She paused. "I haven't even told Jess about all this."

"I-" Hatter started to say.

"I'm all sweaty from today. Mind if I take a shower?"

"I…no. Of course not. Mind if I join you?" he asked cheekily.

"Ha ha ha ha. Not this time, Hatter. I'm quite selfish with my showers actually, I hate giving up the hot water for others." She stood by the bathroom door. "Maybe someday I'll let you in."

"Can I at least watch?" Hatter almost begged.

"No!" Alice exclaimed. "Watch some tv. I won't be long."

"I don't know how I can control myself in here just thinking of you naked in the next room." He smiled at her. "Do you know how many times I've wanked off to thoughts of you?"

"Bad, bad, boy," Alice purred, and shut the door behind her.

Hatter groaned, taking off his shirt before he collapsed on the bed. His trousers were already tight just from the thought of Alice naked under the water. Hatter turned on the tv, and flipped through the channels. Despite not having anything like television in Wonderland, he found it wasn't enough that night to distract him.

"I always find hotel towels to be slightly smaller than the ones at home. Don't you?" he heard Alice ask.

Hatter bolted from the bed, and turned to Alice. She was standing in the doorway, her long hair wet, and dripping small puddles on the floor. She held a small white towel in front of her. "That was a quick shower," he murmured.

"I'm in college. We learn how to take quick showers. Do you want to see what's underneath it?"

"Oh, gods. Yes," he moaned.

"Luckily I shaved yesterday." She removed the towel, and let it drop by her feet.

He groaned, and bit down on his lip. "Fuck, Alice…"

Her eyes darted around the room nervously. "I want to do this."

"I've wanted to do this since I first saw you."

Alice ran towards him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They mashed their lips together, and Alice jumped up so her legs were entwined around his waist. Hatter threw her against the wall, and nibbled eagerly on her neck. He thrust his hips out, trying to gather some relief for his throbbing cock in his trousers, but it only seemed to fuel the fire.

"Take them off, take them off," Alice panted in his ear.

Hatter awkwardly tried to hold her up while undoing the top button of his trousers. "I need…I mean…"

"The bed, just…" Alice forgot what she was saying as Hatter moved his tongue along her neck. "Oh, fuck."

They stumbled over the three feet to the bed, where Alice fell down ungracefully. Hatter lifted her bare foot up, and sucked on her big toe as finished undoing his pants. "Ohhhh, god," Alice whimpered. "Do you have anything?"

"What?"

"Do you have a condom?"

He leaned over her, his erection poised directly at her entrance. "A what?"

"Oh, god, whatever they call them in…oh, god, never mind. I'm on the pill, so…oh god." The tip of his head was rubbing against her clit, sending tremors up her body. Alice grabbed him closer, and forced his mouth open with her tongue. Hatter fell on top of her, and they rolled around on the bed till Alice was straddling him. "I just want you in me," she panted. She reached down, and grasped his cock, forcing it inside of her.

He gasped, and gripped her hips. The searing, wet home of Alice's pussy felt like heaven. He forced himself to breathe so the next movement wouldn't cause him to lose control before he even began. "Oh, gods. Oh, Alice, you're so…fucking…tight," Hatter grunted. He licked his lips at the sight of her breasts bouncing around.

"I haven't had sex in a while."

Hatter chuckled. "I haven't either. Oh…god…" he watched as Alice started to rotate her hips on top of him. "You look so bloody sexy."

"Oh, no," she blushed.

He flipped them over, so he was holding her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Mmmm hmmm," she whimpered. "Oh, god. Do it."

Hatter growled, and plunged himself further inside her. She gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders as he keenly thrust, his cock hitting every inch of her walls. "Oh, bloody hell. You're the tightest…" he grunted, and bit down on her breast as he arched his body back, ramming deeper in.

"Ohhhh, god," Alice moaned. Her eyes rolled back into her head, as every drive from Hatter brought her precariously close to the edge of the bed.

He shook head, and shouted out something, but Alice couldn't make out the words. Hatter linked his arms around her, and drew her against him. "Oh, fuck. Ohhhhhhh….fucccccccck," he wailed, pumping furiously, causing the bed springs to squeak with every move. Alice watched as he came, his eyes squeezed shut, and his lips curled up, as he soundlessly screamed. "Oh, wow."

Alice was breathing heavily, her head still hanging over the edge of the mattress. "Damn," she murmured.

Hatter pulled her back onto the bed, and rest against her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?"

He breathed in and out for a few seconds, trying to steady himself. "That I couldn't last longer. I was just so bloody excited, and you have no idea how tight you are." He panted, and looked at her. "You're just so beautiful. It'll be amazing to see if any man could last past a few thrusts with you." He chuckled. "I don't think I've come that soon in a long time."

She flung her leg over his thigh. "I've never had it like that before. So rough. Needy."

"I did need you. I do need you," he said gruffly, and kissed her.

"I need you too." Alice gasped as Hatter's fingers trailed down her body. "What are you doing?"

"Gimme a few minutes," Hatter whispered. He slowly inserted his forefinger inside her pussy. "I want to see you ride me again. For a long time."

Alice closed her eyes, her breath quickening. "Oh, yeah?"

"I want to take you from behind." His voice was deep; husky in her ear. "Tonight."

She peered over at Hatter. His dark eyes were practically black as they roved across her breasts. "Really?"

"I want to get you so fucking wet, and make you come so much that it's dripping off my balls." He nipped at her neck. "I want to lick your juices."

Alice shivered as she felt her nerves alight. "I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow."

"Better not make any plans except for staying in bed with me," he murmured.

She nodded, and let out a long moan, as Hatter's mouth closed over her entrance. "Ohhhhhh….yes."

* * *

><p><em>AN- The Wonderland sculpture area really does exist at Hollins. I modified a few things, but it really is a pretty surreal thing to see and I thought Alice and Hatter would like it. _


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Horse

**Author's Note: I wanted to thank you guys who have continued to push me with this story, especially to Brumeier, and Celticbriarrose. A lot of stuff in this chapter wouldn't have come about if it wasn't for the two of them. For some yummy Alice/Hatter time, check out Lady Irish Rose's **_**Perfect Companions. **_**I'm so glad that she decided to update with another chapter!**

August Part One

Alice giggled as Hatter blew on the flaming marshmallow. "I think that you can officially call that one dead; damaged beyond repair."

"Ugh. Yeah." Hatter threw the charred piece in the garbage.

They were sitting in front of a fire pit by Lock Haven Lake. "You don't do this whole roasting marshmallows often, do you?" Alice asked.

"Ah, nope. First time. You Oy-Americans have such odd traditions here."

Alice looked at him incredulously. "People don't make s'mores in England?"

"Um, nope. Purely American idea there." Hatter stuck another marshmallow on the spear. He grinned at her from across the flames. "I need you to teach me."

"I don't mind." Alice got up, and walked over to him. "Just don't have the marshmallow too close to the flames." She covered his hand with hers, and moved the spear away.

"But, that way takes longer," Hatter protested. "And besides, how do you even know about this? You said that you didn't get a chance to do this in New York."

"I didn't. The summer after my father left, my mom sent me to this camp in Massachusetts." Alice shrugged. "Later I found out that my mom's sisters paid for it, because Mom didn't have any extra money at the time, and Mom spent most of the summer crying, and throwing Dad's stuff out. But, anyways, I learned how to properly roast a marshmallow, and make the perfect s'mores."

"Is it hard?"

"I don't think so." Alice removed the browned marshmallow, and smushed it on top of the waiting chocolate and graham cracker. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He gingerly took a bite. "Definitely an interesting combination."

"I actually hate marshmallows, but for some reason it seems to work this way." Alice took a taste, and looked up at the sky. "You know, in New York I keep forgetting that there are stars. I mean, I never see them it seems like."

Hatter smiled. "I know what you mean. I don't think I've ever once tried to look up at the sky. I mean, I guess I could…go to the woods, but, you know…"

"What?"

"Oh, you know, there's things in the woods that defy imagination."

Alice stared at him for a second before snickering. "That's a tad overdramatic, don't you think?"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you really knew what was in the woods, Alice," Hatter replied, and nodded wisely.

Alice started laughing. "You crack me up, Hatter. I don't think I've laughed as much as being with you."

He winked at her. "I'd like to think that we've been doing more things then just that."

"Oh, no. Yeah, we have." Alice blushed. "I'm actually going to hate leaving here in a couple of weeks."

"Oh." Hatter started to nervously fidget by tapping his fingers against his knee. "You going back home then?"

"Yeah, home. I have a week off, and then back to school," she replied. "What about you? Going back to London full time? I mean, unless you're planning to stay here?"

"Oh, no. I…I just come here to visit you, you know, travel. I only stayed here, well, because of you, Alice."

She shook her head. "You're mad."

"I have heard that before. In fact, I know a girl, Carlotta St. Delaware, who…" Hatter trailed off when he caught a glimpse of the annoyed expression on Alice's face. "Who dates this guy, who…never mind."

"Carlotta? You dated a girl named Carlotta?"

"Errr…not so much dated, as…have an agreement."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "An agreement? What? You just, like, fucked her or something?"

"I guess…you could call it that." Hatter finished up quickly. "Anyways, I suppose when you leave I'll just go home."

"You know, I…well, I mean, I was planning to spend a year abroad in London my junior year no matter what. I mean, hopefully I'll get that internship next year, but…" She peered over at Hatter. "It'll be nice to know someone there."

"Alice, I…" Hatter breathed out. "Yeah. It would be. I mean, I would like to visit New York. I haven't been there that much."

"Yeah?" Alice said quietly.

"Yeah, I mean…" he shrugged, "when I get a chance, you know, um, I would like to."

Alice nodded. "I would like it if you would visit my…world." She giggled. "That sounds silly, but, New York does feel like a whole different world from here."

"Yeah. I could…visit, and we can see what happens." His heart was racing, and he was surprised that Alice couldn't hear it.

"Right." Alice moved closer to him. "I mean, I guess I wouldn't have that much time for a relationship anyways. I'm actually going to start teaching a couple of classes at the dojo in the fall," she continued, trying to keep her voice light. "And, oh! I never told you about what I'm going to be doing this semester with the mirror project."

Hatter wrapped his arms around her. "What?"

"Okay, my professor asked me to take an independent study next semester to finish up my research, and present it to him in form of a term paper. It's so weird, because until I came here, I never even heard of these men in suits taking people through a mirror, but, now…" Alice looked up at the sky. "I'm excited! I thought that this was just going to be for the summer, but to hear that he really likes it, and…"

"Really? And do you think you will find much else?" he asked.

"Oh, definitely. It's a matter of reading between the lines, of stories where people have disappeared. They all could be mirror related. It'll be interesting to see." Alice involuntary shivered as Hatter trailed a finger up her arm. "That feels good."

"Alice, I…" Hatter swallowed. "You know, I…I mean. Well, I've enjoyed this summer so far."

Alice smiled shyly. "I have too. I had planned to spend it enmeshed in Southern guys, and instead I met a Brit."

"Well, personally I'm glad." He glanced down at the flames flickering against Alice's face. "I love you," he whispered.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." Hatter reached into his jacket pocket. "I have something for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I…well, I mean, I found it when I went home, and well, I dunno. I wanted to give this to you." Hatter pulled out a thin silver necklace with an oval locket hanging in the middle. "I mean, if you want. It was my mum's, but, I was hoping…" He shrugged. "My father gave it to my mother before, well, he lost everything, but…"

"Hatter…" Alice rubbed her fingers over the locket. "I can't take your mother's necklace."

"Open it," he instructed.

Alice grinned. "What did you do?"

"Well, I just…" Hatter pushed the clasp open. On one side was a black and white photo of a dark haired man and woman, and on the other was a cut out of Alice and Hatter from one of the pictures from the picnic. "Those are my parents."

"Well, now I really can't take it, Hatter!" Alice exclaimed. "I mean, especially if we're not sure where we're going to be after this month."

"But, that's exactly why I want you to have it. I mean, I wasn't sure, but…" Hatter turned the locket over. Inscribed in small cursive was, _The joy's in the ride_. "I think that references us, yeah? I mean, granted it's not-"

Alice leaned back, and kissed him. "Thank you." She looked at the photo of his parents. "No wonder you're so damn attractive. But, the picture looks so old. It looks like it was developed in the nineteenth century."

"Oh…right." Hatter chuckled. "Um, they were just, you know, um…" he looked down at Alice. "You know, you're so bloody gorgeous. I think our kids would be even more attractive, yeah? But, we have to get a dog first, I mean that's what people do, yeah?" He stood up. "You know, it looks like it's going to storm. And I know how you hate being caught in it."

Alice watched confused as Hatter started packing up their bags. "What?" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"A rose for a beautiful girl," Jack said, and placed the red rose on the table in front of Alice.<p>

"Um…thank you, but, why are you giving me a rose?" Alice asked. She closed her laptop, and took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, I just felt inspired to," Jack replied.

"Thank you, but, you didn't have to."

Jack gleaned on the necklace that Alice was wearing. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh." Alice fingered the locket. "Hatter gave it to me last week. It was his mother's. Sweet, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. Very sweet."

Alice opened the locket. "That's his mom and dad, and he put us on the other side. I don't know, Jack, he's…I'm crazy about him."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the photo of Hatter's parents. "Really? Well, I hope he feels the same way."

"Me too." Alice glanced at her cell phone. "Okay, I have to go. I'm heading up to Summer Street, and…Hatter probably has his phone off." She stuffed her laptop in her bag. "Jack, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"If Hatter comes in, can you tell him where I went? I mean, I'll keep trying to reach him on my cell, but I think he really is not a fan of the whole phone thing." Alice picked up the rose. "Thank you for the flower."

"Oh. No problem, Alice. I just thought you deserved something befitting of your beauty," Jack said.

Alice laughed. "You're such a flatterer, Jack. Please pass the message onto Hatter, okay?" She gave him a wave before exiting the coffee house.

"No problem." Jack let the smile drop from his face as the door closed. "Damnit." He slumped back in the chair, and rubbed at his eyes.

"The Oyster world stressing you out, Jackie boy?" Hatter asked. "You know, I'm thinking that Caterpillar won't be too pleased with how long this assignment is taking you."

Jack chuckled, and shook his head at the man sitting across from him. "You really don't know a thing about the Resistance, do you?"

"I know that I'm in the dirty part of it, working in the Great Library helping the Oysters that we manage to get away from the Casino. While you," Hatter paused to glare at Jack, "you are on a mission that you will never succeed at."

"And you think you know everything about Alice?" Jack leaned forward. "What are you planning to do when summer's over, Hatter? You going to travel through the Mirror to New York? Still give her the same lies?"

Hatter licked his lips, and grinned. "Where is Alice?"

"Ah, you just missed her. She had an interview to do, and um, one of the others went with her. Tom, I believe his name was." Jack smiled. "Some house on Spring Street. She seemed rather…enthused at the prospect."

"You so enjoy toying with me, yeah?" Hatter fixed his hat, and proceeded to get up. "Fuck you, Jack Heart."

"I saw the locket around Alice's neck," Jack retorted. "Rather lovely photo of your parents. Does Alice know the truth about your father?"

Hatter flung the chair out of his way, and knelt in front of Jack; his breath hot on Jack's cheek. "I'm not my father," he hissed. "My father was a good man once. But…I'm never going to lose that." He shut his eyes, and took a deep breath in before walking out.

* * *

><p>The summer sun of August felt even hotter than July; something Hatter didn't think possible. He removed his hat, and slicked his hair back. Sweat was dripping from his forehead to his chin. Hatter took off his jacket, and paisley shirt, breathing in relief as the fresh air hit his bare skin.<p>

He groaned in frustration at the street sign in front of him. "Fuck!" he growled. He angrily threw his jacket to the ground, and began to stomp his feet on the dirt road. "Fuck that, Jack Heart! Fucccccck!"

"Hatter?"

He stopped moving, and swerved his head around. Alice was leaning her head out the window of her Mini. "Alice?"

"Hatter?" Alice walked out of the car, and paused in her steps. Hatter was breathing heavily, his chest and stomach glistening under the sun. "Um…wow. I mean," she shut her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Where's Tom?"

"Tom?" Alice looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about? I was up on Summer Street doing an interview."

"I thought…" Hatter shut his eyes, and shook his head. "I was…looking for Spring Street."

"I don't think there is a Spring Street." Alice walked over to him. "I've been trying to reach you all day. Do you ever have your cell phone on you?"

"Oh." Hatter reached down to his jacket, and pulled the phone out. "I never turned it on."

"Hatter…"

"Alice…" he strode over, and kissed her. "I lied to you," he whispered.

"What?"

"I don't want this to end when the month is over," Hatter said. "I don't want to maybe see you if I'm in New York. I want you, Alice." He sighed, moving his fingers through her hair. "I love you."

"What?"

"I love you," he repeated.

Alice sniffed. "I love you, too," she said softly. "Why did you tell me differently earlier? I mean about us, not really sure of what was going to happen when the summer was over?"

"Why did you?"

She couldn't stop herself from crying. "I was afraid. I wanted to tell you that every time I thought about you leaving for good, that my heart would explode."

Hatter sighed in relief. "Me too." He kissed her again. "We should probably get in your car."

"I'm going to drive like the wind," she muttered in his ear.

"Oh, thank gods."

* * *

><p>Their bodies molded together as soon as they made it into the hotel room. "Take your clothes off," Hatter whispered. "I want to worship all of you."<p>

"Ohhhh," Alice moaned, and stripped out of her shorts and shirt.

Hatter ran behind her, and cupped his palms over her covered breasts. His hands were hot as they grazed across her bare skin. He unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. "When I mean all of you, I mean…all of you." Hatter bent down, and slid her panties off. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Alice looked down at him. "What are you planning to do?"

"Make love to you."

"Is that different from just having sex?" she asked. Her breath came out heavier as Hatter kissed his way up her thighs.

He paused. "I hope so."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, her voice cracking.

"I mean, I don't think I've ever made love to anyone before." He undid his trousers, and carried her over to the bed. As he slid over her, he said, "At least not in the way that I'm hoping to tonight."

"What do you mean?" she asked again.

"I love you, Alice." Hatter slowly moved his fingers through her hair; ghosting over her lips, and nose.

Alice swallowed. "I love you too."

"That's all I need to know."

Alice let out a moan as Hatter moved inside of her. Their bodies were already slick with sweat from the anticipation, and it only increased the more they writhed together. Alice's internal heat was overpowering Hatter. He shook as he struggled to hold off, and to keep himself on top of her.

"Hatter?" Alice's voice cut into his concentration.

He looked back at her. "Alice." Hatter slowed down his thrusts, and locked his arms around her back. "Does this feel different to you?"

She nodded. "Mmmmhmmm."

"I feel stupid for even thinking that I could just leave you at the end of the month. I can't leave you. Ever."

Alice bit her lower lip, trying to prevent the tears from building up. "I don't want to leave you either."

He kissed her desperately, and increased his ministrations. "I can't," he finally managed to get out. "I love you."

Alice drew him closer against her, wrapping her legs around his back. "I love you."

Hatter arched his neck. "I can never seem to last long with you. It feels like every time I go in, my cock says, 'I must make this mine.'"

She placed both hands on his cheeks. "I am yours, so I have no problem with that."

* * *

><p>Hatter linked Alice's fingers in between his own. "I have so much to tell you," he murmured.<p>

They were still naked, skin to skin next to each other in the bed. "Tell me one thing tonight, for I have other thoughts on my mind."

"What are these other thoughts?" he asked.

Alice took his hand, and placed it in between her thighs. "I need you there."

He moaned as his fingers felt her slick wetness. "Ah, then I suppose I should tell you something quick, yeah?"

"Quick would be good." Just the sensation of Hatter's fingers around the general vicinity of her clit was sending heat spiraling to Alice's core. "You can tell me now."

Hatter chuckled. "Okay. Well, I'm…you see, that is, I don't just sell tea." He watched as Alice rolled her eyes in ecstasy. "I rescue people, or, at least I try to." Hatter groaned, his fingers clamping around her clit. "And…oh, fuck it, Alice. I'll just tell you in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Horse

**Author's Note: I wanted to get this chapter out today since I'm going to be MIA for most of this long weekend. As always, I have to thank Brumeier for all of her help, even though she wants to kill me for this chapter. Thank you to those who have been reading and reviewing this little plot bunny of mine, it means a lot to me. **

August Part Two

Jack jumped through the Looking Glass, and stumbled onto the pavement. He looked around the alley, breathing out a sigh of relief. He straightened his shirt, and loosened his jeans around his hips.

"Fuck," he muttered, and hurried over towards the coffee house.

* * *

><p>Hatter opened his eyes, and smiled when he looked over at Alice. She was sleeping with her back to him, curled up in the pillow.<p>

He leaned over, placing kisses along her shoulder, and neck. "Morning," he whispered.

"Mmmm. Can we make this morning last a bit longer?" she asked.

"I wish. I think we still have time for one last go, if you're up for it," Hatter suggested.

"Ha ha. Maybe one last time, but, I do need to get back to my place and finish packing for tomorrow." She rolled over, and kissed him. "Then back to real life."

"Well, I'll still be in your real life, yeah? So, this isn't good bye or anything."

"I know. It just feels like this whole summer was a dream that I don't want to wake up from yet."

"I know. Alice, I have something to tell you." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I…well, that is, I…I…"

"Yeah?"

"I…" Hatter looked into her eyes. "I have some errands to run. But, I'll still meet you tonight. At Mill Mountain?"

"Yeah. A bunch of us are meeting there around seven."

"Is Jack going to be there?"

Alice giggled. "What is your problem with Jack?"

"There's just something about him that rubs me the wrong way," Hatter replied.

She kissed him again. "Less talking, and more of you slipping inside of me."

"Okay, I got no problem with that at all." He reached down, and pushed his already hardened cock inside her. "Get ready for a wild ride."

"The wilder the better," she murmured.

* * *

><p>Alice tapped her fingers against the plastic coffee cup. She glanced up at the clock. It was quarter after seven. She tried to smile at the loud conversation going on around her, but her attention kept getting diverted between her cell phone, and the door.<p>

"Enjoy yourself, Alice. It's our last night in this rinky town," Jack muttered in her ear.

"It's not a rinky town, Jack," Alice replied. "It was nice to take a break from the craziness of New York.'

"Ah, well, I do see your point there." He leaned back in his chair, and stared at her. "Sometimes the city life can get to be too much."

"Yeah," she said, quietly.

"You're looking for Hatter," Jack stated.

Alice blushed. "I'm sorry. Yeah, it's just that he said he was going to be here."

"You know, it's weird, but sometimes I've seen him walk out of the alley. You know, the one just beyond the toy store." Jack shrugged. "May be nothing, but, couldn't hurt to look."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt. I think I'm going…um…gonna go try to call him again."

"Yeah. Bring him back in here when you find him, I mean, since we're going to be seeing a lot more of him.'

"Yeah. Thanks, Jack." She redialed Hatter's number, and walked out the door.

Jack smirked, and nodded his head. "And let the games begin."

Alice put the cell phone to her ear, and growled as the automatic voice message played. "Hatter, I don't know where you are, but…can you call me, please?" She looked down the alley. There was nothing there, just brick walls. There weren't even any back doors for the surrounding shops. Alice shook her head, and was about to turn back when a small glint of gold caught her eye.

She stuck the cell phone back into her purse, and started to run down the alleyway. She skidded to a stop, nearly tripping over her flip flops as she reached the large gold mounted mirror.

"Whoa," she muttered. Alice awkwardly waved at herself, and was about to move closer when the glass started to hum and vibrate. "What?"

Alice gasped, slowly putting her hands to her mouth as she watched Hatter jump out. She gulped. "Hatter…?"

Hatter adjusted his hat, and gaped at her. "Oh, gods. Alice."

Alice lifted a quivering hand, pointing both at him, and the mirror. "It's real. The mirror is real." Her eyes widened. "You're one of them. You're one of the men who take people away."

"No! I swear to you, Alice. I'm not!"

"You're not from London, are you?"

Hatter removed his hat. "No. Alice, I was going to tell you about this. I've tried to, millions of-"

"Shut up!" Alice roared. She held her hand up. "Do you take me for a fucking fool?"

"No.'

"You knew." Alice sniffed. "You knew that I was working on a project about these so-called mirror stories. You knew, and all of this time you knew they were real!"

They both glanced up at the sky as rain started to pelt down on them. "I love you, Alice, I…" he shut his eyes. "I was trying to think of how to tell you, even this morning, but every time I went through it in my head…how were you going to believe me?"

"You don't love me," she hissed.

"I do," Hatter choked out. "I love you so much."

Alice shook her head. "What's in that mirror?"

Hatter sunk his shoulders low, his hair sticking to his cheeks. "Wonderland."

She stifled a cry out. "That's a place in a children's story. That's not real."

He ran over to her, and tried to take her hand, only to be slapped across the face. "I'm sorry."

"If that is Wonderland," Alice said, pointing at the mirror, and trying to keep her voice even, "and your name is Hatter…are you telling me that you're him? You're the Mad Hatter? He's real?"

"I'm not the Mad Hatter. I'm not saying that he's not real. He existed a long time ago, but…my name is David Hatter. That's the truth." He scrunched up his hat. "I love you, Alice. I kept leaving Wonderland to see you, because I love you."

"You're lying," Alice replied, her voice small.

"No. I'm not lying, Alice. Please, Alice!" Hatter begged, and tried to touch her again. Alice just pushed his hand away, and backed up.

"Who are they?" Alice asked. "If that is Wonderland on the other side…who are the men in the suits?"

"They work for the White Rabbit. It's an organization that answers to the Queen." He swallowed. "They take your people, we call them Oysters, and um, they're taken back to Wonderland to be…drained."

"Drained? Drained of what?" Alice spat out. "Oysters? Why do you call us Oysters?"

"Um…us, Wonderlanders, we…we can't feel emotions as well as you. At least, I didn't think we could. We call you Oysters for the shiny little pearls you carry inside, and so…they drain them of the emotions."

"You drain them of emotions?" Alice looked at him, disgusted. "What do you do with the emotions?"

"They bottle them, and sell them as Teas."

Alice closed her eyes. Her clothes were sticking to her skin, and she didn't care. "You told me that you ran a tea shop. It's not real tea, is it? You're selling these emotions, aren't you?"

Hatter stilled. "Yes. Yes, I do, but Alice, I also hel-"

"Is that what you needed to drink before you came here to see me? Some Love Tea, or whatever it's called? Down a shot so you wouldn't have to pretend to feel something for me?" Alice pushed out.

"No!" he exclaimed. "Never. I fell for you the moment I saw you. I never needed any false emotions to be with you…. Ever.'

"You're lying. Every word out of your mouth is a lie!" she sobbed out. "Every time you went to _London_, you were here. You heard me talk about the mirror project, while you knew the truth about it, and you didn't tell me…_once_. How am I supposed to believe anything out of your mouth now?"

"Alice…forgetting where I'm from." Hatter wiped the tears away from his face. "The truth is that I love you. I fell in love with you. I was going to tell you so many times, but, I was terrified, Alice."

Alice stormed over to the mirror, and placed her hand on the glass. It rippled under her fingers. "I'm going to go in there. I'm going to see this Wonderland for myself."

"No!" Hatter yelled, and yanked her arm away. "You can't go in there! You're an Oyster, Alice! If they find out, they'll drain you…" he exhaled. "They kill you, Alice. Once the Oysters have been sapped of every last emotion, they're killed."

She trembled. "Are these mirrors everywhere? All around the world?"

"Yes. The Suits have been taking people for…I don't know how long." Hatter looked at the mirror. "You can't go in. They'll hurt you, and I couldn't stand it if anybody hurt you."

"Right." Alice nodded. "You've already hurt me enough, Hatter. So, really, what's one more person taking from me?"

"Alice…" Hatter fell down to the pavement. "Please, Alice. I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything that you want to know. I love you. I love you so much, Alice."

She gave him a cursory glance. "Leave," she managed to get out. "Get out of here. I never want to see you again." Alice removed the locket, and dropped it down by his feet. "You fucked with my feelings, Hatter. I gave you so much of me, and…you shit all over them." Her face was stone, and her nose scrunched up.

"No." He looked at her, his dark eyes pleading.

"Get out. Go back to…Wonderland, or whatever is over there."

"Alice, please!" He stood up, and grasped the locket in between his fingers. "I know I should've told you!"

She lifted her arms up. "Leave!"

Hatter nodded. "Okay. I'll leave, but, promise me one thing, okay?"

"What?"

"No matter what Jack does, no matter what he says, you can't trust him, Alice," Hatter pleaded. "Even if you don't believe anything else I say, please believe that. Don't trust him."

Alice bit her lip. "Like I trusted you? After I haven't trusted anybody like that in so long? Fuck you, Hatter. You're just jealous."

He sniffed, placing his hat back on his head. "I love you, Alice."

"Bullshit," she whispered. Alice watched, her whole body shaking as Hatter walked back through the Looking Glass. "Hatter…" she moaned, as her body gave out, and she tumbled down to the ground, crying. Her sobs were loud, and ungraceful but she had given up.

"Alice! Alice! What are you doing out here in the rain?" Jack exclaimed. "Where's Hatter?"

"He, um….Jack," Alice's chin quivered as she looked up at him, and she started crying anew. "He left. He left me."

"Alice…" Jack kneeled down, and took her in his arms. "Come back to the coffee house. You need to get something warm in you."

"Jack…"

"It's okay, Alice." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and grinned at his reflection in the mirror where Alice couldn't see. "I'll make sure that nobody hurts you like that ever again."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There is one more chapter after this. I know that some people like, ahem, Celticbriarrose, is mentally punching me around right now, so don't worry…more coming soon!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Horse

**Author's Note: Whew! It has taken me longer than expected to get this chapter up. I have to send a huge thank you to Brumeier, who has been e-mailing consistently with me since Sunday as I've been throwing ideas and what if's at her. Thank you so much for helping me! Enjoy, everybody!**

Two Months Later: October

Alice struggled against the wire bonds holding her arms against her back. She was blindfolded, and duct tape covered her mouth. Tears were running down her face; drips hanging off her nose, and chin.

Jack glanced over at her, and shook his head. "This would have gone over much smoother if just accepted the ring, Alice. If you just accepted the ring, and agreed to come with me then I wouldn't have had to force you." He gunned the car, and drove around the corner. "You have no idea how long I've been working on this."

He parked the vehicle, leaning over to remove the tape. "I am very sorry about this, Alice. You did put up quite the fight."

"Would you have expected any less?" Alice replied. She tilted her head in his direction as he exited the driver's side, and opened her door. "Just tell me where you're taking me."

Jack pulled her up, and untied the blindfold. "It's a place that you've heard of before."

Alice's eyes flared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just know that you're insane."

"Oh, no. I'm not insane. We need you, Alice. You don't understand, we need you to wake everybody up." Jack's voice was frantic. "You're a means to an end, Alice."

She veered her eyes to the right. She drew a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the large mirror resting against the brick wall. "Why is there a mirror?"

"That's the way in."

Alice's face paled, and she slowly turned towards Jack. "Hatter was right…wasn't he?"

"Well…kind of." Jack shrugged. "It won't be long."

"What won't be long?" Alice asked.

"The ride." They were standing in front of the glass. Jack had his arms wrapped tightly around Alice's waist. "Don't forget to breathe," he muttered into her ear. Alice opened her mouth to scream as they jumped through.

* * *

><p>Hatter was bent over his desk, his eyes never moving off the paper. "This better be important, Dormie," he called out to the diminutive man who was in the process of maneuvering his way into Hatter's office.<p>

"Just the record of sales for today, boss," Dormie said, scampering over.

"Thank you." Hatter tapped his pen against the sheet. "Is there something else, Dormie?"

Dormie eagerly walked over to the desk, and plopped down on the edge. "The Prince is back."

Hatter paused. "He hasn't been back for a while. When did he return?"

"Two days ago. Apparently, he has been gone on a project for the Resistance." Dormie's eyes lit up. "I heard it when I saw Dodo at the Library this afternoon. The Prince has returned with an Oyster, and apparently she's not being brought to the Casino or the Library."

"She?" Hatter repeated. "What do you know?" He lifted his eyes up, and pursed his lips.

"Nothing. Nothing," Dormie stuttered. He struggled to get up from the desk as Hatter flew over to him. "I swear! I don't know anything!"

"Don't get cute. I don't got the time." Hatter took a deep breath in. "Tell me everything you know."

Dormie flinched. "She's being kept at the Hospital. Caterpillar has an interest in her."

Hatter's ears were ringing; his face flushed. "An interest in her? What kind of interest?"

"I don't know! She's an Oyster! We're trying to get rid of them, so why do you even care?"

Hatter straightened his hat. "I'm just curious. I mean, this could be very important to the Resistance, yeah?"

Dormie pulled his jacket down. And fixed his tie. "She's not anything important. Dodo says that once they get their use out of her, they'll probably throw her away with the rest of the Oysters."

"They're going to kill her?" Hatter asked quietly.

Dormie shrugged. "I dunno, boss. Pure speculation here. All I know is that the Prince came back with a kicking, and screaming brunette Oyster girl who's being kept at the Hospital."

Hatter skidded back over, and pushed Dormie against the wall. "Brunette? Are you sure?"

"That's what Dodo said. He saw her, not me."

"Do you know her name? Please…did he say her name?" he whispered.

"She's an Oyster, Hatter. What difference does it make what her name is? We are trying to get the Oysters out of Wonderland," Dormie said skeptically. "What are you doing?"

Hatter was frantically scrambling through his coat rack. He pulled out a purple velvet coat, and held it in front of him. "I have to go. Just…don't mention this to anybody."

"Hatter…?"

Hatter slipped a loaded gun into his leather jacket pocket. "Don't tell anybody about this, and if I hear that someone knows…" His eyes darkened. "Don't think that I wouldn't kill you."

Dormie gulped. "I-I know you would."

"Yeah." Hatter opened his mouth as if he had something more to add before clamping it shut. He slung the purple coat over his arm, and dashed out the back door.

* * *

><p>Jack waited as the guard unlocked the door to the private room at the end of the long hall. Alice was sitting on the bed, thumbing through a thick book.<p>

"Alice, I have brought you dinner," he said, plastering a smile on his face.

"Fine," she replied, listlessly.

"I want to apologize, Alice. It's taking us longer then expected."

She lowered the book, and glowered at him. "You know, drop the act, Jack. I know that you've been pretending for the past few months about caring for me. I know you don't care for me, about what happens to me. I just…I want to know why I'm here."

"I told you. You're the means to an end, that's all. Nothing more." Jack placed the plate of food on the table next to her, and settled down on the chair. "You're important to the movement, Alice. We are just having trouble getting the man here."

"Man? Who are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you, Alice. That would be considered a breach in the ranks. Only Caterpillar can tell you," Jack replied.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "A breach in the ranks? That's funny, especially coming from you, the Prince, who, if I understand correctly, is basically doing this to overthrow your own mother."

Jack stiffened. "My mother has the wrong idea of how to run a kingdom. Constant beheadings don't do well for morale. You don't understand, Alice. The Resistance doesn't want you Oysters here anymore, and only you can wake them up."

"And you're not going to tell me anymore than that?"

"I can't, Alice. Caterpillar will tell you in due time. I'm only a messenger." Jack kept a stoic look on his face, even though Alice was practically seething at him. "I am sorry, Alice."

"No. No you're not. If you were really sorry then you wouldn't have done what you did in Virginia that day. You sent me to the alley on purpose," Alice stated.

"I had to speed things up, Alice. Hatter was a detriment to my assignment."

Alice scoffed. "Oh, really? A detriment? And that's why you moved so quickly in making me believe that you fell for me afterwards, right?" She shook her head. "He loved me, didn't he?"

"If you say so." Jack looked around the room uncomfortably. "Well, too bad. Alice, I must dash, but, please…get some rest."

"Oh." Alice could barely keep the venom out of her voice. "I'll definitely be getting some rest." She picked up the book, and lifted it up to her eyes. "Go on. Get out."

Jack stood up, walking out to the hall. "Notify me the minute you get word that Carpenter has been brought in," he told the Suit. "The sooner we get done, the better."

* * *

><p>Hatter stood outside the Hospital of Dreams. He patted the pocket where his gun was, as if to reassure himself. He swallowed, and adjusted his hat.<p>

The girl at the welcome desk didn't look up as he attempted to skirt past her. "Where do you think you're going?" she called out in a bored voice.

"Just…ah, well, um, you see I have a friend here. She, um, she loves this jacket so much, and when I…" Hatter stuttered.

"Whatever," she muttered, and waved him on.

"Right then." He groaned as he watched her stab at the dead beetle one more time, before making his way up the stairs. The first hallway was empty minus the row of recovering Tea heads put on display for everybody to see. Nobody was watching them; no doctors, or nurses roamed the halls.

Hatter removed his gun, and held it out at the ready. He walked up another flight of stairs, and turned the corner. A Suit was standing watch by the entrance to the third floor.

Hatter growled, and quietly walked over, pressing the gun to the Suit's back. "Give…me…the…sword…" he hissed.

"And why would I do that?"

"So I wouldn't have to do this." The guard was quite a bit taller than Hatter, but he managed to flip the man over, pressing his boot to the Suit's throat. "Where are they keeping her?"

"Who?" The man could barely choke the word out for his face was turning red.

"Don't play stupid. The Oyster girl. Where are they keeping her?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

Hatter dug the heel of his boot further down. "I have no qualms about killing you. Now…where is the Oyster being kept?"

"On-one floor up," he rasped.

Hatter removed his foot. "Give me your sword."

The Suit was jerky as he unhooked his sword from the holder. "You're not going to kill me now, are you?"

Hatter shook his head. "No. You're not worth killing But, you're probably worth a punch." He lifted his right hand, and forced it square against the man's jaw. "That makes me feel a little better." He picked up the sword, and transferred the gun to his right; keeping both out as he ran up the stairs. The purple coat was still laced over his arm.

He stopped, and darted behind a doorway when he spied the lone guard standing in front of the last door at the end of the hallway. "Apparently not many of the Suits are too eager to join the Resistance," he muttered to himself. "Here goes nothing."

Hatter stepped out, and whistled. The guard turned his head towards Hatter, and drew his sword. "Stay back."

"I don't think I'm going to, mate," Hatter replied. "And you could never beat me in a sword fight, so I don't think that you should even try."

The Suit smirked. "Wanna bet?"

Hatter ran forward, and jabbed the man in the head with the edge of his sword. "I win," he said simply, watching the guard fall. He peered through the small window, letting out a sigh of relief as he spied Alice lying on the bed.

He tried to open the door, only to find it locked. "Fuck." Hatter glanced down at the fallen Suit, and shook his head. He took a deep breath in, and punched his right hand through the door. He leaned into the side, and pushed it all the way open.

"Alice…" Hatter whispered, and dropped everything he was carrying onto the ground.

"Hatter…?" she stood up, covering her mouth with her hands. "Hatter!"

"Alice!"

Alice ran towards him, and leapt into his arms. "Hatter!" she exclaimed.

He wrapped his arms around her, shutting his eyes as he breathed in her scent. "Oh, god, that feels good," he murmured. "We should save that till we're safe."

"No." Alice pressed her lips against his, eliciting a moan from him as he gave in. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Jack."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the whole truth that summer." Hatter drew Alice back against him, kissing her again. "I never stopped loving you," he said, sounding hopeful.

"I never stopped loving you either," she whispered.

They both startled as the alarm went off in the building. "Fuck. That guy I knocked out downstairs must've come to. Okay, put this on," Hatter said, and handed her the coat.

"What's this for?"

"The minute we leave, everybody in the Resistance is going to be looking for you. The jacket will help a little to prevent you from getting marked, just keep your head down," Hatter said. "Okay, we need to go up."

"Up? Why up?" Alice exclaimed.

"We don't have much choice, Alice. I need you to run, okay?" He looked at her, and pressed another kiss to her mouth. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded determinedly. "Completely."

"Good." Hatter picked up the sword, and gun, holding them out once more.

"Did you break that door yourself?" Alice asked, awe showing through.

"Yes. I'll tell you more about that later." Hatter nodded towards the staircase. "Run, Alice!"

She didn't hesitate. The jumped over the stairs, and Alice flung the door to the rooftop open. "Oh, god," she whimpered as they skidded to a stop.

"We're going to get off on those," Hatter said, pointing to the pink flamingos parked by the edge of the roof.

"What? What do they do?"

"They fly. It's our only way off, Alice. They're perfectly safe." He winced at her. "Safe-ish."

"Fly? I don't like flying, there-"

The door shut, and Alice and Hatter turned around. "I should've known," Jack chuckled. "It's been a year here, but, I should've known that the minute you heard that there was an Oyster being held here, you would make your way to the rescue, Hatter."

"What do you mean? A year?" Alice asked.

"Time runs a bit differently here, Alice," Hatter explained. "You're going to let us go, Jackie boy. And you're going to give us the ring. Saves me another trip of trying to get it."

"What makes you think that I have the ring?" Jack smirked.

"It's on your pinky finger," Hatter pointed out. "Give us the ring, or I will cut your finger off."

Jack paled. "You wouldn't."

"Don't be so sure, Jackie boy." Hatter moved towards him, swinging out his sword. "I might even cut off your whole hand."

"Fine, fine," Jack muttered. He angrily tore the ring off, throwing it down at Hatter's feet. "You're making a mistake, Hatter. The minute you take off, the Resistance will be after you."

"No, they wont," Hatter picked up the ring, and handed it to Alice. "The Resistance doesn't know everything."

"We know enough."

"You've forgotten. I'm part of the Resistance too, Your Highness. I'm aware of what you do and don't know."

"We need Alice, Hatter. Believe it or not, taking down my mother rests of that dirty Oyster," Jack said.

Hatter's eyes burned, and he dropped his weapons. "Oi!" he yelled, and rammed himself directly into Jack.

"Oh, god," Alice whispered as she watched Hatter straddle Jack's waist, delivering vicious blows to Jack's face and torso. "Hatter, stop! Stop!"

Hatter trembled. "Part of me thinks that you deserve the worst of everything for how you treated Alice."

"The you deserve the worst of everything too," Jack spat out.

"I know I do." Hatter stood up. "I know what I'm doing, Jackie boy. Call everybody off."

"Never."

Hatter took Alice's hands, leading her over to the flamingos. "Then I can't promise you the next time I see you, I won't kill you to stop you." He lumbered over the seat. "Get in back of me, Alice."

"Oh, god," she moaned.

"Just hold onto me. I won't let you fall." Hatter gave one more glance towards Jack who was struggling to get up. "I don't know how much longer we have before the whole of the Resistance is looking for us."

"Okay. You have a plan?" Alice asked.

"Yep. And, bloody hell, Alice. I'm going to make it work."

Alice let out a scream as Hatter pressed the button, and they flew off.

* * *

><p>Alice trudged in the darkness behind Hatter. They were deep in the woods, with no light except for the mood and the stars. "I thought you told me once that being out in the woods was dangerous," Alice said.<p>

He turned back to smile at her. "It is. But, this is one of the few safe places I know of where the Resistance can't get you. We're almost there anyways."

"And then what?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." Hatter took her hand. "Don't worry, Alice. I'll get you out of here safely."

"I'm glad that I'm with you, Hatter," Alice said quietly.

"Me too." He pushed past some of the leaves. "This is it."

A small stone house stood in the middle of a field. "What is this?"

"This is the Kingdom of Knights, Alice. Well, what's left of it. It's been abandoned for…I don't know, a hundred years. I keep things here, and come here sometimes to think."

Alice bit her lower lip. "Has it really been a year since you've seen me?"

"Yeah," he murmured.

"Hatter…"

He shook his head. "There's a bed in there. You can get some sleep." He opened the door to the one room building. There were books crammed into almost every free space. A queen sized bed was off in the corner, and a table with a bench was in the center piled with papers and random pieces of equipment. "I'm going to light a fire."

Hatter moved over to the fireplace, and began to arrange the wood. "Hatter?" Alice asked.

He swallowed. "Yeah?"

"We can talk in the morning." Alice glanced at the bed. "It's a big bed. I don't want to sleep in it alone."

Hatter watched as the flames rose up into the chimney. "No?"

"No," Alice whimpered.

He scrambled up, and pushed her onto the bed. "Alice."

"I need to feel you inside of me tonight."

Hatter placed hot kisses along her neck. "I love you, Alice," he muttered, his voice husky. "I never stopped."

"I never stopped either." Alice watched as the flames flickered against his cheek. "What are you waiting for?"

He chuckled nervously. "Just want to make sure this isn't a dream."

Alice slipped off the jacket, and started to unzip her blue dress. "Show me that you're not."

"Oh, Alice," he breathed out, shakily. "You have no idea how often I've dreamed of this."

Her eyes widened as she felt the heat fill her stomach. Hatter unbuttoned his shirt. "Me too. Forget everything that's happening out there, and just make love to me.'

"Gladly," Hatter growled as their bodies alit on fire.

* * *

><p>Hatter stretched, and reached for Alice only to find the space beside him empty. "Alice?"<p>

"I'm here," she replied. Alice was sitting at the table reading a piece of paper. She had Hatter's paisley shirt on. "I'm just…you kept everything from the summer." Alice showed him the paper. "You have my New York address on here."

"Of course I kept everything." Hatter walked over, and sat next to her. "I still have the stupid cell phone."

"Hatter, what happens now?"

He lifted her hand. "That ring you have on is the Stone of Wonderland. It powers the Looking Glass. We're going to use it to restart the Glass, and get you home, and…you're taking the ring back with you."

Alice stared at the ring. "Why?"

"Because, if the ring is in your world then the Looking Glass will cease to work. I mean, it works for a short time without the ring, but once it stops working then no more Oy-I mean the people from your world will stop being taken," Hatter replied. "I don't know what Jack was talking about, but…at least this way, the Resistance would have achieved its goal."

Alice nodded. "Will it work? Getting there, getting me home?"

"I will make it work."

"You told me last night that I had to wear the coat. Why?"

"Wonderland light is different on Oyster's skin. Normally when the White Rabbit brings them over, they mark them on their faces, like a tattoo, but you being exposed out in the open like that, well, it could form one on your arm or something," Hatter explained. "If anyone followed us, if anyone saw…"

"I understand," Alice sighed. "The way that time moves here. I can't believe it. It's only been two months since I last saw you." She fidgeted with the sleeves of Hatter's shirt. "I did get involved with Jack. I didn't know. I found out about you, and, he was so attentive, and…I did have sex with him, and…"

"Alice…I wasn't exactly a model of clean living either. After a while, when I didn't see you, I…well, I mean, I had sex with a couple of people. I didn't have relationships with them though, I couldn't."

"Was Carlotta one of them?"

"Alice…"

"No, that was stupid of me to ask." She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I thought of you every day. Thought about jumping through the mirror to New York, and showing up at your door."

"You should've," Alice said quietly.

"You would've kicked me out."

"I hope I wouldn't have." Alice smiled, and kissed him. 'I knew you were the right one that summer. And when you walked through the door…"

Hater reached for a box on the table, and opened it. "This still belongs to you, if you want it." He took out the locket. "I don't want to see it on anybody else but you."

"And you never will." Alice slipped the necklace on, the locket falling in the valley of her breasts. "How does it look?"

He gazed at her. "Perfect. In fact, I think I need to show you just how perfect one more time."

She blushed. "I suppose we have a lot of time to make up for. You especially."

"Yes. We don't really have the time now, but, I think it's worth it if we try, yeah?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Alice smiled. "Yeah, one more time."

* * *

><p>Hatter held his arm out, his hand accidentally grazing her breast. "Oh. Sorry," he said, smirking.<p>

Alice looked down to where Hatter had lightly touched. "I didn't mind."

"Keep your gun out," Hatter whispered.

"I don't even know how to use it," Alice hissed. She awkwardly held the small shooter in her hand.

They were standing behind the corner of the ornate building where the Looking Glass was housed. "The Looking Glass in the most heavily guarded kit in all of Wonderland. Look, I'll shoot first if needed."

Alice grabbed his arm. "You would really do that?"

"For you…yes. I would do anything to get you home safely, Alice." He stopped to gently stroke her cheek. "Remember when we talked about Wonderland in your world? I meant it, Alice. It's not a good place anymore."

"I always thought that you were joking."

"Speaking of your world, whatever happened to that mirror project that were working on?" he asked.

"Oh." Alice shrugged, and looked down. "I'm not doing it. How could I? I mean, I know the truth about it, and I can't exactly tell them, I mean it's a bit too odd, even for folklore."

"I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to writing it."

"Well, now I'm living it."

Hatter pulled her close to him by the waist, and kissed her. "Stay next to me. I'm going to get you home."

"Okay."

They pulled the double doors open. "I have a question. If this place is so heavily guarded, how did you and Jack managed to travel so much between my world and here?" Alice asked.

"Oh. Simple. Some of the Resistance workers kept their job working for the Queen, and they would allow us passage, at least, that's how it worked for me." Hatter peeked around the corner. "Shit. It's not him. Okay." He cocked his gun. "Behind me, Alice."

Alice peered over Hatter's shoulder. "It's one man. I thought you said it was heavily guarded."

"The Queen must be cutting costs. Or, maybe because the ring has been gone from the Looking Glass for so long, that they're not worried as much."

"What?" she exclaimed.

Hatter lifted the gun up, and pointed it at the technician. "Step away from the Looking Glass," he called out.

The man held out his own gun. "I will shoot you if you come any closer."

Hatter glanced at Alice, then back at the mirror. "I will shoot you first. Drop your gun, and step away." His face muscles twitched as the technician didn't move. "Back off, Alice." Hatter shot off two rounds, hitting the man in the arm and leg. "I told you that I was going to shoot."

The technician groaned. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am." Hatter sauntered over, and picked up the dropped gun. "I'm the Hatter. You know what comes from fucking around with me. Pain." He let another shot off towards the man's other leg. "Now you can't move."

Hatter grabbed Alice's hand, and led her over to the console, turning the machine on. "I need the ring. Just place it in here," he instructed her, pointing to the white box/

"You won't get away with this!" the technician moaned.

"You have no idea what I'm trying to get away with, mate," Hatter muttered. He let his fingers fly over the keys. "Okay, Alice."

"What?"

He removed the ring, placing it back in her hand. "Take it with you. I have it set up. I mean…it'll be an hour or so later there, but , it's set to get you home."

Alice bit her lip. "Me? What about you?"

"I can't go, Alice. I have to stay here to destroy the mirror."

"Hatter…" she pleaded.

He hugged her, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. "I'm going to come back to you. I promise."

She let the tears run down her cheeks. "How?"

"I'll find a rabbit hole. I'll do whatever it takes, Alice, now-" Hatter was interrupted by the sound of several pairs of feet running down the stairs. "Break the mirror on your side when you get there. Throw a rock, anything."

"No! I just got you back!"

"I know. I love you, Alice. I'll come back for you. Now, don't forget to breathe." Hatter shut his eyes, and pushed her through. He sobbed freely as he raised his right fist, and broke the mirror.

* * *

><p>Alice fell onto the cement ground. "No, no, no, no!" she screamed. "Hatter! Hatter!"<p>

She let out an ear piercing moan as the rain began to fall. "No! No!" Alice ran over to the mirror, and tried to push through. "No!"

Alice picked up a rock, and threw it against the glass, watching as it splintered into thousands of little pieces. "Hatter…"


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Horse

**Author's Note: Here is the last chapter guys! You didn't think that I was going to end it off like that, did you? Again, I would have a bounty placed on my head by certain people. A big thanks to Brumeier as always who has been excellent in pushing me, and giving her suggestions for scenes. Let me know what you think guys!**

Epilogue

Three Weeks Later: November

Alice dropped her bag on her bed, and started pulling the books out. "Mom? Mom, are you home?"

"Alice?" Carol stuck her head in the doorway. "Why are you not at school?"

"I didn't feel like heading all the way back. I had a class to teach, and I'm all sweaty, so I was just hoping to shower, and spend the night…" Alice finished off lamely.

"Oh, Alice." Carol hugged her from behind. "I know this break up with Jack has been hurting you."

Alice shrugged her off. "It's not Jack, Mom. I mean, I'm fine. I'm just going to shower, okay?"

"Alice…"

Alice walked over to the bathroom door. "Mom. It's not what you think, okay? I promise. This is the last night."

"Alice, you're always welcome to stay at home. I just worry about you, that's all."

"I know. I'll talk to you more about this later. I just want to get the sweat off me, okay?"

Carol nodded. "Okay. I was planning on making some meatballs for dinner tonight. Sound good?"

"Thanks, Mom."

Carol was about to head into the kitchen, when there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" she exclaimed. She opened the door, and smiled. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Hamilton? Is Alice around?"

"Um, yes. Are you here to see her?"

"Oh, I hope so. Do you think you can get her?"

"Oh, um, well she's in the shower actually. Would you like to come in, and wait for her?"

"Thank you."

"Sure. I didn't catch your name."

He took off his hat, and followed her inside. "David. David Hatter."

* * *

><p>Alice tightened the towel across her chest, and closed the door to her bedroom.<p>

"Alice?"

She screamed, and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, my god."

"Your mum let me in. Is that okay?"

Alice nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Hatter!" She ran into his arms, pressing herself as tight as she could against him. "Are you really here?"

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "I am. I missed you."

Alice looked up at him. "Are you here to stay?"

"I am. If you want me to," Hatter said nervously.

She pulled on his shirt, moving him close enough so that their lips were touching. Alice forced his mouth open with her tongue. "Does that answer your question?" she panted after they kissed for a long minute.

"Mmmm hmmm. Finally," he murmured, and kissed her again.

_ Indian summer, Abilene_

_ You were new in town, and I was nineteen…_


End file.
